It's Kind of a Navidad Thing
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: A collection of mini-fics I've been working on as part of a Navidad mini fic ask game I'm doing over on Tumblr. They fit into many categories and feature multiple ships or friends/family groupings. Each chapter is labeled with the ship, friend, or family grouping for easy identification. COMPLETE
1. Eleteo Downhill Sledding

"You know? Being in love with a wizard is pretty handy," Elena said cheerfully, clapping an arm around Mateo's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're just saying that because I can manipulate the forces of nature with a single thought," Mateo smirked, sliding an arm around her waist.

Elena laughed, "Perhaps, but you have to admit that you make the impossible happen everyday," she gestured at the snow covered hill before them, "You singlehandedly created Avalor's first and only sledding hill with a single wave of your drum wand. I love it!"

Flushing with pleasure at her enthusiasm, Mateo said, "Well, technically it was three waves— I had to conjure enough water, then freeze it and then crush it into the fine powder—"

Elena rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, three waves of your wand. Still, it's impressive. And look at how much fun the children are having! All because of you, Mr. Royal Wizard!"

Mateo gave her a little squeeze and smiled happily as he watched the city children playing in the snow. He glanced sidelong at Elena and said, "So, what was it that Naomi said we needed to try once we covered the hill in snow?"

Eyes sparking with excitement, Elena gestured to what looked like a long slab of wood with a rope tied to the end lying at their feet. "She said we had to take this to the top of the hill, sit on it, and slide down to the bottom. It's called 'sledding'."

Mateo looked uncertainly at the steep hill. Clearing his throat, he said, "Er...we're supposed to sit on a thin board and fling ourselves off the top of a mountain with nothing to stop us from cartwheeling to our doom at the bottom?"

"Yes! Doesn't it sound fun? Come on!"

"That's not how I would describe it!" Mateo cried out as she grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him up the hill, the sled in tow.

Panting slightly, the couple stood at the top of the hill looking down the steep incline.

"Come on Mateo! Sit!" Elena gave him a little push as he plopped down on the back of the sled. She sat directly in front of him. "Here, put your feet like this," she directed his feet to the thin strip of wood on either side of her, "and your hands— here." She drew his arms snugly around her waist, grinning over her shoulder at him. "Hold on tight!"

Mateo hugged her close, holding her waist securely. Leaning forward, he smiled as he spoke in her ear, "Mmm...maybe there are benefits to risking my life in the name of fun."

Elena giggled, saying, "Are you ready, querido?"

"Can't we just stay here? I'm pretty comfortable."

"You're ready!" she cried out as she leaned forward and sent the sled careening down the hill.

Elena screamed from the thrill, adrenaline coursing through her as they slid down the slope, so fast that it felt like flying. As usual, Mateo found himself caught up in Elena's excitement, grinning widely as he whooped along with her. He laughed and held her closer as she flung her arms in the air.

They had nearly reached the bottom of the hill when the sled hit a stray stone— flying into the air as it flung the couple into the surrounding snow.

Elena found herself sprawled face first in the snow, coughing and spluttering but thankful that Mateo had conjured such soft snow to land on— until she felt it move beneath her.

Gasping, she looked down and saw a few dark snow covered curls poking out from the snow. She had landed in a heap on top of poor Mateo. Quickly, she brushed the snow from his face as he coughed and spluttered. She helped him sit up, adjusting herself, so she was sitting on his lap.

"Are you ok?" she asked, smiling as she raised a gloved hand to brush the snow from his unruly hair and his clothing.

Mateo made a face as he tried to clear the snow from his eyelashes and nose, but grinned crookedly at her. "I'm ok! Really! And seeing as you're currently fussing over me, I can't deny that it's ended well for me."

Elena smiled warmly at his rosy cheeks and at how his eyes were shining with the fading adrenaline rush. She giggled as she spied a small clump of snow on the tip of his nose. Leaning in she kissed the ice off of the tip of his nose and pressed a second kiss to his cold lips.

Pulling back, she grinned mischievously and leapt to her feet. Grabbing his hand to help him up she said brightly, "Great! Then let's do it again!"

Groaning, Mateo got to his feet and seeing the excitement twinkling in his beloved princess's eyes, threw his hands up in surrender and smiled, taking her hand.

If he was going to be tumbling down the hill and taking a face full of snow all afternoon, at least he'd be doing it with the girl he loved.


	2. Teen Esteomi Under the Mistletoe

**_A/N - This is set in an AU where Esteban never made the deal with Shuriki and was stuck in he painting with his family, so now crazy teenage Esteban as we know him from "Island of Youth" is running around the palace causing trouble._**

* * *

"ESTEBAN!" Luisa's angry voice echoed through the poinsettia decked palace halls as the teenage boy ran at breakneck speed, mischief dancing in his eyes. Deftly he dodged servants around every corner as he sought out a place to hide. As he dashed past the ballroom, the door opened just a bit and a slim female hand shot out, taking hold of his jacket collar with more strength than one would expect and drug him backward into the ballroom before stepping past him and snapping the door shut behind him.

Panting heavily, Esteban turned to put his ear to the door, listening for any sign of his grandmothers approach.

Nothing— and then— muffled voices.

"Good afternoon Naomi," he heard his grandmother say, slightly out of breath.

"Luisa! How are you today?" Naomi's cheerful voice floated in through the crack under the door.

"Fine, thank you. Have you seen Esteban?"

"Is that who was making such a racket running through the halls a few minutes ago?"

Luisa groaned, "Aye— that boy! If I didn't love him so much, I'd—" she paused, collecting herself and continued, "Yes, that was probably him. Excuse me, I need to find him— now."

Naomi chuckled. "Ok, see you later, Luisa!"

Esteban jumped away as the knob rattled and the door opened, his mouth splitting into a roguish grin as he found himself face to face with the mocking smile of a familiar young woman who stood facing him with her hands on her hips, tapping her booted toe as she waited expectantly for him to speak.

"Naomi! You have no idea what a relief it is to see your lovely face. I thought I was a goner!"

"What did you do this time?" she asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow as she shifted her weight to her other hip and crossed her arms.

"I honestly don't know why she's so upset!" Esteban shrugged, reaching into his jacket pockets, "There are still plenty of sugar cookies left for our Navidad dinner!" He pulled a handful of frosted sugar cookies from each pocket and held held them out for Naomi's inspection. He continued, "I don't know how I can ever repay you! You seriously saved my life!"

Naomi's eyes brightened as she beheld the sweets and, glancing up at the ceiling above them, grinned slyly.

"Well," she started, taking a step toward him, "first, you should know that you're standing under the mistletoe."

Whatever Esteban had been expecting her to say, that wasn't it. His eyes widened with surprise for a moment and shifted to self satisfaction, his lips twitching up into a lazy smile.

"Oh! Of course I knew that," he took a step towards her— still clutching the cookies in each hand— and another until they were just a few inches apart, his brown eyes sparking with intensity as they gazed into her wide blue eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oh, I think you know," she said quietly. His heart leapt as she leaned closer, so close he could feel her breath on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and waited expectantly, his lips subconsciously pursing in anticipation.

Naomi stopped and grinned, plucking a cookie from each hand and whispering in his ear, "Thanks for the snack!" as she took a bite and turned, walking out of the ballroom— leaving Esteban watching with open mouthed astonishment as she strutted away, wondering how she had turned the tables on him so quickly and beaten him at his own game. He grinned, deciding right then and there that a girl who could keep him on his toes like that was the girl for him.


	3. The Turners Decorating the Tree

"Wow! Mom! Dad! Look at what I found!" Naomi called out excitedly as she pried open a box filled to overflowing with colorful trinkets and baubles.

Scarlett Turner crossed the room and knelt beside her daughter, peering into the box as her mouth curved into a wistful smile. "Oh! Our Christmas ornaments!" she leaned over and plucked up an intricately detailed glass blown pair of zolo dogs. "Daniel! Do you remember this one?"

Daniel Turner looked over from where he had been trying to secure the Christmas tree in its stand. Spying the tiny glass ornament in his wife's hand, he beamed. "Isn't that the ornament we bought in Paraiso on our first anniversary?" Glancing at the tree, he decided it was secure enough for the moment and joined his family on the floor around their collection of ornaments. He slid an arm around Scarlett's shoulders and scooted closer to her.

"Yes," she said softly, gazing at the fragile ornament in her hand, "we got this one to commemorate our first year together."

"Awww…" Naomi said peering at the ornament, "They're so cute! Are they rubbing noses?"

"Maybe…like this?" Daniel said with a twinkle in his eye as he leaned over to brush his nose with Scarlett's. She giggled and wrinkled her nose, returning the sweet gesture.

Scarlett said, "It was just the first of many happy memories together, And look at how many more we've collected since then," she gestured to the box before them.

"Hey!" Daniel's eyes lit up as he picked up a small wood carving of a pair of dancers. "Here's that ornament we bought together in Norburgh! Remember this one, Scarlett?"

"Ooh!" she sprung to her feet and held a hand out to her husband, pulling him to his feet, "That was from the Christmas before Naomi was born that we spent dancing in my favorite tavern!" She pulled him to her and started dancing a quick two step jig around the room as Naomi laughed, clapping in time to their dance steps. The couple laughed, happily immersing themselves in the old memory as they spun around the room.

Daniel slowed their steps and grinned roguishly as he twirled his wife and dipped her low— leaning over her as he kissed her thoroughly.

Naomi thought she would burst with joy from watching her parents acting so in love even after all the difficult years they had to spend apart. She watched them happily until she caught a sparkle of green and yellow and red in the corner of her eye.

"Ooh! Look!" Naomi reached for an intricately beaded star shaped ornament. "Here's the one we got that one Christmas in Cariza we were actually able to spend together— as a family." She smiled softly at the small star in her hands as if it were a precious gem.

"I remember that!" Scarlett said brightly, giggling girlishly as she finished kissing her husband and returned to her spot next to Naomi. She swung an arm around Naomi's shoulders for a one-armed hug. "You were just ten years old, Nomes, and I had been on a voyage to the eastern continent for months before." She continued, "Do you remember how I surprised you?"

"How could we forget?" Daniel chortled, kneeling on the other side of Naomi and putting an arm around her, "It's not everyday that we came home from my work at the docks to a near heart attack when we find the lanterns on and a shadowy figure in the window."

Naomi laughed, "Yeah! I actually grabbed a shovel and Dad had to physically hold me back from charging into the house and chasing the 'intruder' away." She grinned at her father who shook his head in mock disbelief though his eyes shone with pride at his daughter's bravery— foolish though it may have been. "But," she continued, "that was one of the best Christmases I can remember because we were together!"

Scarlett gave her another squeeze and said, "Just as we are now."

"Ooh! That reminds me!" Naomi said excitedly, getting to her feet and sprinting up the stairs— taking them two at a time.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett called out.

"Stay right there! I'll be back in a minute!" Naomi called back as her parents exchanged a puzzled look.

A moment later, Naomi came hurrying down the stairs clutching a small bundle. She took her place between her parents and looked at each of them, grinning mischievously.

"What did you do?" Scarlett asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Nothing you wouldn't do, I assure you," she said as she carefully unwrapped the bundle, to reveal a small brightly painted ceramic jaquin figure. Holding it up, she said softly, "I got this in the Via Mercado to commemorate our first Christmas together in our new home— Avalor."

Daniel hugged his daughter and smiled, looking over Naomi's head to where Scarlett was looking at Naomi, her eyes shining. She leaned in to hug her family, smiling widely as she said, "The first of many more. That's a promise."

The little family spent the rest of the afternoon decorating their tree with the many ornaments they had collected over the years, reminiscing about the good times each one represented. All three of them reflecting on the joy and thankfulness they felt in their hearts at having finally found a place that they could call home— together.


	4. Elena, Isa, and Friends Baking Cookies

Gabe watched, bemused, as Isa stood beside him surveying the ingredients carefully arranged across the kitchen work table— her eyebrows knit together as if she was trying to solve a complex molecular physics problem. Raising a questioning eyebrow he said, "You know, Isa, we have the recipe right here. You don't have to reinvent the Navidad cookie," he gestured to a ragged sheet of paper on the counter in front of him.

Isa looked up at Gabe with a triumphant gleam in her eye and said, "I know! But according to my calculations, at the current room temperature and barometric pressure, if we heat the oven to exactly 375.2 degrees, then we soften the butter at a temperature of precisely 72.5 degrees and whisk the eggs 46 times counterclockwise with a clockwise turn every seventh whisk, then the dough will rise to a perfect cookie height of .82 inches!"

He stared at the young princess, open mouthed— not really knowing what to say in response to such a blatantly scientific approach to a task he considered as simple as breathing, but, eventually, Gabe shrugged, saying, "Ok…well, it's just a cookie and my mama's recipe has always worked for me, but we can try it your way. Sure, why not?"

Princess Isabel beamed, clapping with delight, as she said, "Perfect! These will be the best Navidad cookies ever!"

"Ooh! Did someone say cookies?" Naomi strolled into the kitchen, interest sparking in her eyes at the mention of the baked treats. As she approached the table, her face fell a bit. "Aww…I don't see any cookies here, just ingredients." Naomi put her hands on her hips and turned an accusing eye on Gabe who held up his hands in defense.

"Calm down, feisty pants! If you want cookies, then you'll have to give us some time to bake them."

"Yeah!" Isa piped up, "Gabe was just showing me his mami's special Bizcocho de Navidad recipe. And we are going to bake a bunch for the Noche Buena party tomorrow night. Wanna help?"

"If it means I get to sample the sweets sooner, then sure!" Naomi said agreeably, patting her stomach in anticipation of the tasty treats, "What do you need me to do?"

"Here," Gabe said, pushing the flour, salt and baking soda towards her, "You can mix the dry ingredients in this bowl here. The measurements are here," he pointed to the ingredients list.

Naomi grabbed a measuring cup and prepared to get to work— until she noticed what Gabe was wearing. Looking him up and down, she grinned crookedly, saying, "Nice apron, Gabe!"

Blushing slightly, Gabe looked down his front and said, "What!? Do you think I want to face my guard squad with flour splattered all over my uniform?"

"Yeah, but did you have to pick Luisa's pretty yellow apron with the ruffle along the edges?" Naomi deadpanned, the edges of her lips twitching as she tried not to laugh—Isa wasn't quite so successful as she giggled at Naomi's poking and prodding of the captain of the guard.

"It was the only one left!"

"Mmhmm, right," she said, elbowing Gabe playfully in the side.

Gabe glared at his friend. "Just mix up the dry ingredients, will you?l

Smirking, Naomi got to work while Gabe and Isa worked together to ensure that the oven reached the right temperature and the other ingredients were prepped according to Isa's calculations.

"Ok! I think the cookie dough is ready to be rolled out and cut. I'm going to work on making the frosting, so Naomi, you can take the rolling pin—"

"Ooh! I've heard these are perfect for bonking friends on the head when they annoy me! Can I—" Naomi began, mischief dancing in her eyes as she teased Gabe.

"No! Just roll out the dough— ok?"

"You're no fun."

"And Isa, you're on cookie cutter duty—"

"Cookies?!"

Gabe clapped his hand to his face, groaning as Elena hurried into the room with Mateo in tow.

"Ugh— no! No cookies! Nothing to see here!"

Stopping just on the other side of the work table from Gabe, Naomi, and Isabel, Elena looked eagerly at the lump of dough sitting on the table and reached out to swipe a bit with her finger, giggling as she said, "There may be no cookies, but that's ok! I LOVE cookie dough!"

"Oh, come on! These are for the Noche Buena party!" Gabe smacked her hand away with a wooden spoon.

"Hey! I thought you said no bonking!" Naomi said accusingly.

"That wasn't a bonk! That was a swat! And I'll do it again if Elena can't keep her fingers out of my cookie dough!" Gabe grumbled, waving his wooden spoon threateningly towards Elena.

"You sound like my abuela," Elena said, as she stuck her lip out in a mock pout. "Speaking of my abuela," her lips twitched up into a sly grin, "is that her apron you're wearing?" she said, exchanging an amused look with Mateo, who grinned and added, "Wow, Gabe, that color really brings out your eyes. And that ruffle? I'm surprised Naomi hasn't tried to steal it from you."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," Naomi quipped.

"Haha, guys, very funny," Gabe rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Do you guys want cookies or not? They're not going to bake themselves."

Mateo peered thoughtfully at the lump of dough in the counter. "I might have a spell—"

"No! Sorry, but my mama always said that one should never mix magic and baking. If you guys want to help, grab a cookie cutter and help Isa—" his eyes flicked down to the cookie dough and narrowed as he noticed that a chunk of dough had been gouged from one end, "Elena!"

Laughing, Elena said, "It wasn't me!" at Gabe's disbelieving look she elbowed Mateo and added, "Mateo! Tell him it wasn't me!

Looking uncomfortable, Mateo rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at his feet, saying, "Er— it wasn't her—"

"Elena, you should be ashamed—" Naomi laughed as she wagged an admonishing ginger at her friend, "making sweet innocent Mateo tell a lie for you. I bet he's never told a lie in his life! You've corrupted the poor child!"

"Excuse me!" Mateo said crossing his arms indignantly, "I am not a child! I'm the same age as Elena and I don't see you calling her a child!"

"It's ok, Mateo," Elena said soothingly, patting him in the back, "she's only saying that because you're so pure of heart."

Mateo snorted, rolling his eyes, "Right…"

Even Gabe couldn't help laughing at the exchange— until he reached for the dough— "Elena! Seriously?! There's not going to be enough to bake anything with if you keep this up!"

Elena was laughing so hard, tears were coming from her eyes. "It—really— it wasn't me!" she gasped, clutching her sides as she doubled over from fits of laughter.

Gabe glared at her, disbelief etched all over his face. Mateo chuckled, and said, "It really wasn't her, you know."

"Right, like I believe that," Gabe said, raising a skeptical eyebrow, "We all know you'll take her side in everything."

Elena beamed at Mateo who grinned sheepishly at her. They both looked at the cookie dough and burst out laughing, Elena crying tears of mirth into Mateo's shoulder.

Gabe and Naomi exchanged a glance, eyebrows furrowed in bemusement. "What's so—" Gabe started and, looking towards the cookie dough, spluttered in surprise, "Isa!"

All eyes turned to the little girl who stood there looking wide eyed like a kid who had been caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar— a huge glob of cookie on her finger.

"You forgot the one person in the palace who rivals me for having the biggest sweet tooth," Elena said, crossing her arms as she smirked across the table at Gabe who was staring at Isabel in disbelief.

Naomi sighed dramatically, "It's always the quiet ones!" shaking her head slowly.

"That's all well and good, but look at the dough! There's not enough left for even one batch of cookies!"

Isa looked repentant, glancing down at the floor she said, "Sorry, Gabe."

Gabe stared sadly at the diminished lump dough a moment before looking up, his gaze softening as he looked at the young princess, noticing that she looked ashamed–– he smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Isa, it's not a huge deal. Plus I know you come by it honestly, he shot a mock glare at Elena who grinned unrepentantly, "but, I don't think we have enough ingredients left to make more cookie dough. I guess that means no cookies at the party tonight."

"Unless," Mateo said, eyes sparking with a sudden thought, "You'd be willing to let magic and baking mix just this once. I have an idea!" he held a finger up.

"Hmm…" Gabe thought a moment and shrugged, "I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. What's your idea?"

"What if I used an abundance spell to increase the dough that we have until we have enough to bake with?"

Elena shrugged, saying, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Mateo groaned, "Ugh–– when you put it that way…"

"No," Gabe said, his eyes lighting with excitement, "That's a great idea! We've got nothing to lose, go for it Mateo!"

Pulling his tamborita from it's holster, he pointed it towards the tiny lump of dough and said, "MULCACHI!" as he smacked the tamborita— the tiny lump of dough instantly swelled into a mountain, until the workable creaked under its weight.

Gabe, Isa, Elena and Naomi stared at the towering mound of cookie dough, mouths open in shock at its sheer size.

"Whoa," they all said in unison.

"That's a lot of dough," Naomi said in awe.

"Oops," Mateo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he examined his tamborita, "I may have hit the tamborita a bit too hard— sorry about that!"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Elena asked, still staring at the mountain before her, "Now there's enough to bake and eat! Thanks Mateo!" She gave her friend a quick hug in thanks.

"But does it still taste the same?" Gabe asked looking equal parts impressed and skeptical.

Isa stuck her finger into the dough and popped the glob into her mouth, taking moment to fully evaluate the taste before grinning and declaring , "It tastes exactly the same!"

"Alright!" Gabe said, "Thanks Mateo! Maybe magic and baking can be mixed occasionally." He grinned across the table at his friend before turning his attention back to the cookie dough, forehead crinkling as he said, "So— uh— I think I'm gonna need a bit more frosting."

The five friends laughed and set to work, cutting the shapes, mixing up more frosting, manning the oven and decorating the cookies when they were ready. Gabe thought that though it wasn't how he usually preferred things to be much more orderly when he was baking, he was thankful to be surrounded by friends and laughter that afternoon, and perhaps, that alone was all that was needed to fulfill the spirit of baking Navidad cookies.


	5. Eleteo Bringing Gifts to Village Kids

Joyful shouts and laughter filled the air as Elena, Isabel, Mateo and Gabe rode into the village, a bulging sack of goodies for the children sitting in the back of the coach. Elena grinned at Mateo, saying, "Thanks for coming to help me with this, querido! Bringing gifts to the village children is one of my favorite Navidad memories from— before." She looked wistfully into the distance as she thought about the old royal tradition she used to help her parents with every year.

Mateo's eyes softened as he watched Elena, putting a hand on her back and rubbing gently. Quietly, he said, "Of course I'm happy to help. It sounds like a wonderful tradition and one that this kingdom certainly lacked for many years. The kids are going to be so happy!"

As they reached the village square, Gabe pulled the coach to a stop as children came running from every direction, surrounding the coach as excited chatter filled the air around them.

"Princess!"

"You came!"

"Wow! I can't believe it!"

"What did you bring me?"

Isabel, clutching a wrapped package, scrambled out of the coach and ran off, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to go find Cristina!"

Gabe hurried down to run after her, calling out, "Princess! Wait!"

Elena and Mateo exchanged an amused look, trying to repress their laughter before Mateo climbed out from the coach and reached up to help Elena down. Smiling, she took his hand, noticing how warm it was, and gave it a little squeeze before stepping down next to him.

A crowd of excited children— about thirty present— swarmed the pair.

"Ok! Ok!" the crown princess laughed, holding her hands out on an attempt to control the crowd, "I know you're excited! But we need a little space, ok?"

She and Mateo wrestled the bulky sack from the coach. Elena turned to Mateo, beaming as she said eagerly, "Ready, Mr. Royal Wizard?"

Looking just as excited as the children, Mateo said, "You bet I'm ready!" He pointed his tamborita at the sack and gave the drum a wordless tap.

The children oohed with wonder as the bag glowed with a magical light, toys of all kinds— dolls, little wooden animals, balls, blocks, and more—- floating from its opening and spreading out in the air above the children's heads. Mateo's gaze shifted to a look of pure concentration as he gave his tamborita another little wave and tap.

The crowd of kids gave a collective gasp as the toys whirled and twirled artfully in the air above, landing in a neatly organized pile next to the crown princess.

"Thanks Mateo! That was beautiful!" she and the children applauded the royal wizard. Turning to the children, Elena spoke, "Please! If you could line up for me, I promise we have a gift for each of you."

The children did as she asked and one by one Elena greeted the children, asking their name and little details about their interests and families.

Mateo loved to watch her work, reflecting on how good she was at showing live to her people— no matter the number or their social status. He knew she loved them all and truly had a special place in her heart for each one.

She was going to be a wonderful queen.

As she greeted each child and learned their name, Mateo found the gift that had been brought for the child. His heart swelled as he saw how happy they were for both the attention and the gifts.

The very last child was a little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old. Her name was Monica and she carried a worn blanket. She was very shy and would speak more than a word or two to Elena, but when Mateo handed her the stuffed jaquin toy they'd brought for her, the little girl's eyes widened in awe and promptly filled with tears. She began laughing and crying all at the same time.

Mateo gasped with surprise as she threw her arms around his waist, jabbering her tearful thanks. She turned to Elena and gave her an adorable curtsey before turning and running to her friends, laughing and pointing at her new treasure all the while.

Elena laughed at Mateo's shocked face, her eyes twinkling. "Well," she said, grinning, "I guess she liked you."

Mateo chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess she did."

As the stood together watching the children, Elena smiled warmly, taking Mateo's hand and interlacing her fingers with his as she leaned her head on his shoulder— pressing into his side as she sighed happily.

Mateo smiled, gently leaning his head on hers and said, "What is it?"

She spoke quietly, as of a spell would break if she spoke too loudly. "It's just that this," she gestured to the children playing happily with their gifts, "is one of the best feelings ever."

"What? The feeling that you did something nice for someone else?"

"No! Well— yes, actually, but that's only part of it. The feeling that I did something that brought joy to these children, and the feeling that I did it with someone I love by my side—" Mateo looked away, blushing, but looking rather pleased, "someone who I am fairly confident is feeling the same quiet joy that I am right now. I spread joy to these children and I wasn't alone."

Mateo smiled, watching the children as he said, "I know exactly what you mean."

Squeezing Mateo's hand, Elena leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as she said, "Spreading joy and spending time with the ones I love? This is what Navidad is all about."


	6. Alonsaomi Downhill Sledding

"You're crazy! I totally won that race!" Naomi said indignantly to the Córdoban prince, who stood with his hands in his pockets, grinning smugly.

"I could see why you might think that," Alonso said, smoothly running a hand through his hair, "but I definitely won this time."

"No, I did!" Naomi retorted, hands on her hips as she glared— albeit half heartedly, the corners of her lips were twitching in an attempt to not laugh.

Sighing dramatically, Alonso took a step towards Naomi, reaching for her hand and putting on his best, most charming smile as he said, "Naomi, Naomi, Naomi— I came all the way to Avalor just for the pleasure of your company," he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles as she cursed her traitorous heart for choosing that moment to begin thundering wildly.

Naomi pressed her lips together tightly to keep from smiling like the silly love struck puppy she secretly became when he was around. Alonso continued, "You don't want to waste the day flinging baseless accusations at me, do you?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and said, "Right, just to see me. You came because you heard about the Avaloran Winter Fun Festival and the snowpark Mateo conjured and hoped to get in some downhill skiing like you are so fond of talking about from that time in Marswick."

Alonso took a step back as if he'd been struck, placing his hands over his heart. "You're skepticism wounds me! Of course you're the reason I came, the festival was simply a convenient alibi."

"You need an alibi to visit me?" Naomi said, stung.

"Of course not! I need an alibi to keep my father happy when I set aside my duties to have a little fun. My father likes knowing that I'm making an effort to strengthen relations with our allies and paying a state visit during an ally's special festival is a very diplomatic thing to do! Spending my time with Princess Elena's most beautiful and cleverest council member is an added bonus."

"Ugh! You're such a sweet talker!" Naomi grumbled, reaching out to shove his shoulder, but Alonso caught her hand easily and pulled her closer, his mouth curving into a feline grin.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he said roguishly, as he slid a hand around her waist, his thumb brushing small circles on the small of her back.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't," she sighed as she snaked her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. "I suppose you can't help yourself. Being a smooth talking, overly confident pretty boy is part of your charm."

"Of course it is!" Alonso said confidently, to which Naomi laughed, shaking her head a little.

Naomi pulled away and picked up her sled, pointing to the snow covered hill. "So, best 2 out of three then?"

"I have a better idea," Alonso drawled, examining his reflection in the back of the shiny wooden surface of his sled. "Forget the race, wouldn't it be more fun to share a sled together?"

"You're only saying that because you don't want to lose to me!"

"Really, Naomi?" he rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Fine, have it your way. You won the last race, ok?"

This brought Naomi up short. "What? Really?" She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, really. I may be a lot of things, but 'liar' isn't one of them," he smoothed his hair back and continued "Besides, it seems that I'm to be disappointed since downhill skiing isn't an option, but holding the prettiest girl in Avalor close as we slide down an icy hill? Well, that would more than make up for it."

Naomi blushed slightly as she laughed. "Of course downhill skiing isn't an option, you goof. Ski crafting isn't really a trade common to Avalor since it doesn't snow here. But you can slide down a hill on anything, so sledding it is."

Alonso shrugged, saying, "Eh, I suppose that makes sense." He bowed and held out a hand as he said, "So what do you say? Will the prettiest girl in Avalor be willing to share a sled with the prettiest boy in Còrdoba?"

Naomi put her hands on her hips and grinned, "Oh I don't know about all that, but sure, let's go!" She took his hand and started up the hill.

Trotting to keep up with her, Alonso raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course you're the prettiest girl in Avalor. Don't you believe me?"

Flashing a coy smile over her shoulder, Naomi continued trudging up the hill. "Of course I'm the prettiest girl, but who said anything about you being the prettiest boy?"

Alonso froze, mouth open in shock as he stared at Naomi. "Wha–– What!?" He spluttered.

Apparently no one had ever challenged his claim to dashing good looks before.

Naomi paused and turned, laughing when she saw Alonso's dumbstruck expression. She stepped back over to him, grinning playfully as she cupped his face in her hands and, kissing him, said, "Awww, did I hurt your poor feelings?"

Narrowing his eyes, Alonso looked away–– though Naomi was almost positive she caught the corners of his mouth twitching. "Hmm oh."

"Aww...don't be like that," she gently pulled his face back so she could meet his eye. She grinned and sighed, "Ok, fine. I'm sorry. You are the prettiest boy in all of Córdoba. Probably all of Avalor too. Better?"

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way!" she slid an arm around his waist as he tossed an arm around her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and grinned roguishly, saying, "Now come on, pretty boy! The snow won't last forever. We've got some sledding to do!"

Giving her shoulders a little squeeze as they started up the hill again, Alonso grinned and said, "As you wish."


	7. Esteoma Snowball Fight

Doña Paloma and Chancellor Esteban stood at the edge of Castillo Park, the site of the first annual Winter Fun Festival thanks to the careful planning of Princess Elena and the magical skills of her royal wizard, Mateo. They watched as Avalorans of all ages enjoyed the snowpark Mateo had conjured for the occasion.

"It would be a shame if someone accidentally got snow all over your expensive dress," Esteban teased, raising an elegantly groomed eyebrow, mischief gleaming in his eye as he raised the snowball he'd crafted in challenge.

"You wouldn't dare," Doña Paloma glared at Esteban through narrowed eyes, fluttering her fan haughtily.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fact. I swear, if so much as a single snowflake touches me, I will not rest until I have made you pay!" she hissed.

Snapping her fan shut, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

SPLAT!

Doña Paloma cried out as she froze, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in anger. Clumps of snow clung to her hair, dribbling down the back of her dress.

An angry growl rose from the back of her throat as she whirled, looking daggers at the chancellor— who stared in wide eyed shock, a snowball in hand.

Seeing the livid expression on her face; the wet, disheveled hair; and the snow clumps splattered along her shoulders, the shock vanished as he doubled over into hysterical fits of laughter

"HOW DARE—" Doña Paloma spluttered, her face a mask of pure rage.

"It wasn't me!" Esteban gasped. He dropped the snowball and raised his hands in surrender. "I swear!"

"You must take me for a fool if you think for one second that I believe your lies!" she glared.

"I didn't do it! But, if it makes you feel better, you look good in snow," he chuckled.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Doña Paloma hissed as she stooped down to scoop up a snowball of her own.

"Now Doña, let's not be hasty!" Esteban took a step back, his hands raised in surrender.

"I warned you! But you didn't listen! Typical!"

Backing away further Esteban pleaded, "Be reasonable! It really wasn't—"

SPLAT!

Doña Paloma let the snowball fly, hitting the chancellor square in the face. Shocked, Esteban spluttered as he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

She watched, a triumphant gleam in her eye as Esteban wipe the snow from his face. "So, dear Chancellor, how does it feel—"

SPLAT!

Doña Paloma gasped as a snowball exploded against her shoulder.

"Sorry señora! We tried not to hit you again!" a village boy called out, turning to join the other children.

Doña Paloma stared after the child, her mouth half open from the surprise. A feeling of dread welled up in her stomach–– she hated admitting she was wrong. Turning to Esteban, who had cleared the snow from his face and had scooped up another snowball, glaring ferociously.

Laughing nervously, she fanned herself. "So, I–– er–– I suppose I owe you an apology."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," his lips twitched into a feline grin as he prowled forward, snowball at the ready.

"Now chancellor! Can't we just forgive and forget?! This isn't how royal officials should behave!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before. It's only fair," he purred, stopping to fling the snowball at her.

Doña Paloma shrieked as the snowball splattered across the front of her dress, stumbling backwards and landing on her backside in the soft snow. She was a sight to see, sprawled in the snow, strands of hair sticking to her cheeks, snow clinging to every inch of her dress.

Esteban stared in horror, hurrying forward and reaching out a hand. "Doña! Are you ok? I apologize! I did not mean for you to fall! Here, let me help you!"

She looked up at him, eyes narrowing as she glared. A hit of mischief sparked as she took his hand and pulled–– hard. Esteban lost his balance and fell face first into the snow beside her.

Doña Paloma shrieked with laughter at the fallen chancellor as she scooped up another handful of snow.

Esteban struggled into a sitting position, coughing and spluttering. He looked at her and demanded, "What was that for?"

"I told you!" she gasped through the laughter, "I told you that you would pay if you hit me with even a snowflake. I don't care that it was in retaliation!"

He shouted as she lunged toward him and mashed the soft snow against his face. Throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him into a headlock as she dropped a bit of snow down the neck of his jacket. Esteban cried out and threw his weight into her, knocking her off balance. He took advantage and sat up, though her arm was still looped around his neck. Sliding his arm around her back to hold her in place, he laughed as he scooped up a bit more snow with his free hand and––

"Esteban? Doña Paloma?" The pair froze at the sound of the youthful female voice. Looking up in surprise they saw Naomi standing before them, one hand on a hip as she watched them, grinning as her eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Naomi? What's going on?" Elena's voice called out as she approached with Mateo and Gabe in tow. They all froze at the sight of the chancellor sprawled in the snow with the magister of the trade guild, their arms around each other.

"Cousin?" Elena asked, her forehead furrowing in confusion as Mateo and Gabe struggled to contain their laughter.

"You know," Naomi drawled, "that's not very chancellor-like behavior."

Esteban and Doña Paloma seemed to remember that they were sitting together in a rather scandalous manner and scrambled to their feet, each tripping and stumbling over the other as they attempted to right themselves.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Turner," he said as he brushed the snow off of his jacket and smoothed his mustache.

"Oh? You don't think there's anything odd about being caught in a passionate embrace with the magister of trade sitting in a pile of snow?" Naomi raised a sardonic eyebrow

Esteban and Doña Paloma exchanged a glance and made a silent pact.

 _We shall never speak of this again._

 _Agreed._

Nodding, he offered his arm, which she took, and they turned, walking away with as much dignity as they could muster knowing that their hair was a mess, their clothes rumpled and their backsides covered in snow–– trying to tune out the laughter of the four teens echoing in their wake.

 **A/N - so this may be a tiny bit out of character, considering how prim and proper these two usually are, but at the same time I don't find it hard to believe that they'd get carried away withntheir little rivalry. Either way, I tried to keep it humorous. Plus it's hard to write a dignified snowball fight, lol!**


	8. Eleteo Ice Skating

It was a week before Navidad and Avalor had been experiencing cooler than usual temperatures, though it was still warmer than many northern kingdoms. Cool days like that sent most Avalorans sent scrambling for the nearest wrap or long sleeved shirt–– just as Elena and Mateo had done.

Standing hand in hand with Mateo at the edge of the large pond in Castillo Park, Elena shivered slightly, as a chill slid down her spine. Reaching up with her free hand, she pulled her wrap more securely around her shoulders.

Elena raised an eyebrow and glanced sidelong at her royal wizard. "What are you planning, _querido_?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he said with a crooked grin as he reached back to pull his tamborita from its holster. Pointing it directly at the pond before them, he shouted, " _CONGLARI_!" giving the drum a heavy hit. Magic swirled from the wand and over the water. The water glowed momentarily before it froze solid.

"Hey! You're getting pretty good at that spell!" Elena said, grinning.

"Thanks, but I wasn't just freezing the water for fun. Are you ready to try something new?"

Cocking her head to the side, Elena said, eyes sparking with curiosity, "What did you have in mind?"

Grinning mischievously, Mateo's eyes narrowed with concentration as he flicked his tamborita in a complicated little pattern, muttering a complex incantation under his breath before giving the drum a firm hit. This time magic swirled from the drum around both pairs of feet–– Elena gasped as she levitated a few inches from the ground, her shoes glowing as a pair of shining silver blades materialized beneath her, attaching themselves to her shoes. Landing gently, she wobbled a second as she balanced on the blades. Glancing at Mateo's boots, she saw he was standing on an identical set of blades.

Eyes wide, she felt her ankles wobble slightly beneath her. "Are–– are these–– ice skates?"

"Yeah! I'd read about ice skating once, and found a transfiguration spell in the codex and thought it might be fun to try."

"You know, I've always wanted to try ice skating. At least, I have since King Lars of Marswick sent me a pair as a gift last year," Elena giggled, "but now–– thanks to you–– we can try together!"

Mateo grinned, holding out his hand to Elena who smiled in return and grasped it firmly. Looking at one another, they nodded and–– together–– took a careful step out onto the frozen pond.

Neither was prepared for how slippery the ice was beneath their feet and immediately began to slip and slide–– their feet sliding in all directions as they clung to one another in hopes of saving their balance.

Elena's feet flew from beneath her and she held onto Mateo for dear life as they both tumbled onto the ice.

"Are you ok?!" Mateo said quickly as he sat up and helped Elena upright, checking her over to make sure she hadn't hit her head or broken anything.

"Ow––" she said, gingerly rubbing her hip, "I'm ok. Nothing broken, come on! Let's try again!"

Elena moved her feet beneath her and tried to stand–– unfortunately, her feet had other ideas and immediately slid out from beneath her, leaving her to land hard on her backside.

"Oof! I guess that's not the way to stand on the ice," Elena said through gritted teeth.

Laughing, Mateo said, "No, I suppose not." Looking around, his lips pursed thoughtfully as he said, "What if–– here, lets try it one foot at a time." He moved to his knees and pushed himself with one foot and then the other, carefully standing. Bending over, he reached out to help Elena who nodded and took his hand and his suggestion to stand one foot at a time.

It didn't take long before they found their center of balance and were moving forward on the ice.

Elena laughed with glee. "I can't believe it! We're really doing it, we're actually ice skating!" she beamed at Mateo, taking his hand as they skated in circles together around the pond–– in awkward, jerky motions at first that gradually smoothed out into a graceful glide.

"Nice work, _amor_!" Mateo beamed as he pushed to keep up with Elena who was picking up speed as she gained confidence on her skates.

"You too, _querido_!" she laughed as she spun herself in a little half circle and began skating backwards, taking both of Mateo's hands as she pulled him along with her. They grinned at each other, eyes alight with the triumph of mastering a newfound skill and the joy of doing it together.

Mateo tugged her hands gently towards him, pulling her close as they glided along. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close as they glided along. She slid her free hand to his shoulder and held his hand as if they were dancing.

Smiling softly, Elena's gaze shifted in intensity as she looked into Mateo's eyes, she pushed off with one foot, sending them into a slow spin across the ice.

"Do you know what I want most right now?" she asked softly.

Smiling crookedly, Mateo said, "I think I can guess."

Sharing a knowing look they leaned closer, until their lips were a hair's width apart when––

CRASH!

They'd stopped paying attention to the world around them or the fact that they were sliding across an icy surface when the back of Elena's skate hit the shore, bringing them to an abrupt stop and sending the pair tumbling into the grass.

Elena landed flat on her back, groaning as she regained her bearings. Opening her eyes, she looked up and realized that Mateo had landed directly on top of her, his eyes squinted shut as he groaned from the impact.

Grinning, Elena raised an eyebrow and said cheekily, "Why hello there, stranger!"

As he opened his eyes, Mateo looked into her eyes, smiling–– when he realized that he was practically lying on top of her. Blushing furiously, he scrambled to the side and helped her up.

Mateo rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to crush you."

Elena laughed, saying, "Don't worry about it. It was an accident–– an accident that was my fault. Now––" her gaze softened as she slid closer to him and raised a hand to cup his cheek, "Where were we?"

Catching on to her intent, Mateo grinned, leaning into her touch, and as their lips met they picked up where they left off with a slow, lingering kiss that felt like a gift after the magical time they'd shared together on the ice that chilly Avaloran afternoon.


	9. Gababel Hot Cocoa and Cuddling

**A/N –– Set about 9 years in the future, so Isa is about 20 and Gabe is 28. Isa is visiting home during the university's Navidad break. She and Gabe have been in a sort of undefined long distance relationship together for the better part of the year. Also, since I've never written this ship before, I sort of took the time to explore how they may have gotten to this point...hope y'all don't mind :)**

Gabe stood in the doorway, nervously clutching the small wrapped package in his hands as he watched the princess poring over a book–– looking rather comfortable–– curled up in her wingback chair by the fireplace. Pink tinged his cheeks as he found himself thinking how soft and warm she looked–– and how much he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms.

But, no, that wouldn't be appropriate–– or would it?

Gabe and Princess Isabel had been writing letters back and forth all fall and the last time he'd seen her–– he swallowed hard as he remembered her last night in the palace before returning to the university last summer. She had asked him to come with her on a walk through the city. He accompanied her as the captain of the royal guard–– it was his duty to protect the royal family. But he couldn't deny that he was secretly pleased that she asked him personally.

They had become good friends over the years. When she was a child and he a young lieutenant, he'd felt an overwhelming brotherly instinct to protect her. She was absolutely like a little sister to him–– until this past summer. She'd been away at university for three years and duties had called him away from the palace during her first few visits home. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but when she'd stepped out of the coach and he laid eyes on her for the first time in three years? Well, it took every ounce of self control to remain professional when his first instinct was to stare open mouthed at the beautiful young woman beaming at him like he was her favorite person in the world.

Princess Isabel had grown up in the years since he'd last seen her, that much was clear.

She had come home to see her family–– her aging grandparents and cousin as well as her sister, brother in law and her little nieces and nephew. But, somehow, Gabe found himself running into her, alone, all over the palace. Over the months she was home, they'd talked–– in the library, in her workshop, around the city, and even in the palace hallways. She told him about her studies and though he didn't really have an interest or even an understanding of physics and chemistry, he found himself hanging on her every word–– her enthusiasm was contagious.

When the night came that they had to say goodbye, Gabe was surprised at how hard it was. He hadn't realized just how much he'd come to enjoy her company in those months spent with her in the palace. They'd walked together companionably arm in arm, but when it came time to leave her at her room, his feet felt glued to the floor. It had been nearly impossible to say that word––

Goodbye.

And the way she had looked at him! He still wasn't sure if he had been imagining the conflict he swore he saw in her eyes. They'd shared a long look before the princess glanced away shyly, clearing her throat as she thanked him and wished him a goodnight before turning and going into her room.

That was the last time he'd seen her–– until now.

Steeling himself, Gabe cleared his throat and stepped into the room. Isabel looked up from her book, her eyes widening with delight as she jumped to her feet and cried out, "Gabe!"

Gabe felt the light in the room dim when she smiled at him before she surprised him by tossing her book aside and throwing her arms around him–– giving him a hug. Holding his package in one hand he carefully placed his other hand on her back and gave her a little squeeze, still not sure if he was doing the right thing.

Stepping away, Isabel put her hands behind her back and blushed, saying, "I'm sorry, I–– er–– get a little carried away sometimes." Looking up shyly from beneath her long, dark lashes, she said softly, "It's good to see you Gabe."

Gabe grinned and said, "It's ok, I know you come by it naturally. I've been hugged to death by your grandmother and sister enough times over the years to understand that." His gaze softened as he continued, "It's good to see you too, Isa."

The princess smiled widely at his use of her familiar name. Eyeing the package in his hand, she said, "So, what's that you've got there?"

"Oh! This? It's just er–– well–– I brought you something. Feliz Navidad, Isa."

Holding the package out to her, he smiled affectionately as she took it eagerly. Ripping the paper off like a little kid on Navidad morning and peering into the small box, she squealed, "Bizcochos! You remembered! My favorite!"

She gave him a quick one armed hug before she hurried back to her seat and pulled a roll of paper from beneath it, holding it out to him as she said, "Here, I got you something too. Well, it's a plan for something that–– well, open it! You'll see."

Curiosity piqued, Gabe walked around the couch and took the paper, carefully unrolling it and peering at the drawings on it.

Isa took a step closer, goosebumps popping up where her arm brushed against his. Pointing out the pictures, she explained, "These are diagrams, plans, for an invention I designed in one of my engineering courses last semester. It's supposed to be an all in one sword sharpener and cleaner. I––" she looked away, posing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought we could build it together, while I was home." She looked up cautiously , trying to gauge his reaction

Gabe stared at the complex diagram in complete shock. Isabel had designed an invention with him in mind? As a gift? For him?!

"Do–– do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

He looked at her, blocking slowly as he still tried to wrap him mind around the fact that she thought so much of him that she'd created something with that clever mind of hers–– for him.

"Like It?" he said hoarsely. Clearing his throat he said more loudly, "I love It! Thank you Isa!" He smiled happily at her, truly touched by the gesture.

Isabel sat and patted the couch next to her. "Would you like to join me for awhile? I've got hot chocolate, we can share."

Gabe looked at the small couch and swallowed nervously, sitting stiffly a few inches away from the princess.

Isabel looked at him with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "Relax, Gabe! I'm not going to bite, I promise!" She reached over and Gabe his shoulder a little shake.

Gabe laughed, "Ok! Ok! I'm relaxed!" He leaned against the couch and slung his arm along the top.

Isabel handed him a mug of hot chocolate, smiling warmly as she said, "Made with love by my abuela! So you know it's the best."

"I definitely believe that. So," he looked over at his gift once more and continued, "Thanks for all of those letters by the way. I never get mail, so having your letters to look forward to was really nice."

Isabel blushed, "Your welcome. Thanks for always writing back. I felt a lot less homesick knowing I could look forward to someone writing regularly."

Gabe found that fact to be puzzling. He was sure her family wrote to her regularly, but he shrugged and tucked the information away for later.

"So, Isa, Tell me more about this design of yours. Tell me how we'll be building this thing."

Her eyes brightened as she launched into a detailed explanation of the design process and all of the features the machine would have when they were done. It was one of those times when Gabe found himself lost in her smile and her enthusiasm–– just as he'd remembered feeling over the summer.

An inexplicable pull seemed to be drawing the pair together. As they talked, they each found reasons to scoot ever so slightly closer to the other until, without realizing it, Isabel was sitting pressed against Gabe's side, his arm resting comfortably around her shoulders.

They continued talking animatedly, enjoying the warmth from the fire and each other as they sipped their hot chocolate, completely oblivious to everything around them–– including the fact that they had an audience.

Queen Elena stood in the doorway watching her sister and one of her best friends with a huge smile on her face. Silently she placed a finger to her lips and turned to Prince Mateo, who had just come up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"And they called us oblivious," he smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"Right?!" she grinned. "Come on, mi amor. We should leave these two lovebirds to figure things out, just like we had to."

Interlacing her fingers with his, they walked away, leaving Gabe and Isabel to a sweet moment alone. Isabel considered it a perfect beginning to her Navidad break and hopefully the beginning of something more with the one she'd thought about the most all those lonely months away from home.


	10. Elena & Isabel w Their Mami & Papi

**A/N - This is a sweet little moment from Elena and her family pre-Shuriki. It actually sparked an idea for another family mini fic that I hope to write if I have time before Christmas.**

"Ok, which one of you is it?" King Raul stood sternly over his daughters, his eyebrows knitted together and his hands on his hips.

Princess Elena and Princess Isabel paused in their game of trompo, exchanging a wide eyed look before turning to their father. Elena silently thought through everything she'd done that day, trying to figure out what she'd done to cause trouble this time.

"Which of us is what, Papi?" Isabel asked in a small voice as she racked her brain for what she could have possibly done to make her father look at her like that.

Raul's mustache twitched into a wide grin as he said, "Which one of you is going to help me put the star on top of this tree of course. Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Aye, Raul!" Queen Lucia admonished her husband, though her eyes danced with laughter, "Don't frighten them so! Look at their faces!"

Both sisters breathed a sigh of relief and burst into giggles as they shared an exasperated look at their father's antics.

"Isa, why don't you do it?" Elena said.

"But it was my turn last year," Isabel countered, "it's your turn to do it!"

"I'm waiting!" Raul said, exaggerating the vowels dramatically as he teased his daughters, Lucia laughing beside him.

Elena giggled. "Just a minute, Papi."

Turning back to her sister, she smiled as she put a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "Isa," she said quietly, "part of the fun of the star is that Papi would swing us up on his shoulders so we could reach. I'm too big now, but you're not."

Isabel thought about that a moment before she said, "I suppose that makes sense. Are you sure?" She looked earnestly into her big sister's eyes, her desire to do the coveted job conflicting with her desire to be fair.

"Trust me, nothing would make me happier," Elena said, hugging her sister before leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "Besides, the tradition would fall a little flat without one of us getting a ride on Papi's shoulders." She grinned, poking her little sister in the side.

Isabel giggled and squirmed away as she got to her feet. "Ok! Ok!" She ran over to where Raul was standing. "Papi! I'll help you!"

"Ok! Come here, you!" Raul laughed as she ran into his arms. He swung the giggling princess into the air and plopped her onto his shoulders.

Elena got to her feet and went to stand by Lucia, smiling as she wrapped an arm around her mother's middle and leaned her head on the queen's shoulder as she watched her father pass the glittering star up to Isabel. The little princess grinned, reaching out and carefully secured the star at the pinnacle of the tree.

"There," she said with a hint of triumph, "now we are ready for Navidad!"

"That we are, cariña," Raul said as he pulled her down from his shoulders and set her feet carefully in the floor.

Isabel turned and hugged her father. "Feliz Navidad, Papi."

Returning the hug, Raul said, "Feliz Navidad, my little Isa."

Elena stepped over and wrapped her father and sister in a hug of her own as Lucia wrapped her arms around the three greatest loves of her life.

The royal family stepped back to admire the finished Navidad tree, side by side with their arms around each other–– ready to celebrate the Navidad season with all of the beloved family traditions they had created over the years–– together.


	11. Elena & Gabe Friendship - Com Service

**A/N - This was a fun one to write! I wanted this to be anplayful and funny friendship fic. After lots of episodes but especially Blockheads and the indoor olaball match, I could totally picture Gabe and Elena letting their competitive natures get a little carried away with silly but friendly games and competitions with little thought for the consequences, so I wanted to try and explore that aspect of their friendship.**

"Ok, I've got Francisco warming up with the band; Luisa is finishing up the gingerbread men; Esteban is supervising table setup and decorations out in the dining room; ugh, since Mateo is home with the flu, I had to cancel the magic show—

"Oh! I could do some magic for the kids with my scepter!" Elena said excitedly.

"Oh?" Naomi raise a skeptical eyebrow at her friend. "And what? You'll shoot fireballs at them? What could possibly go wrong with that?" Naomi rolled her eyes playfully.

Elena scrunched her face into a pout and grumbled, "I could create illusions and—"

"And pass out for two days," Gabe finished, rolling his eyes, "Great plan, your highness."

Elena shot him a look before saying, "Ugh, fine! No magic––"

"Which leaves you and Gabe on kitchen duty while I finalize the gift exchange details with the director," Naomi finished, marking off items on the clipboard she held.

Several weeks before–– at a grand council meeting–– Naomi had pitched the idea of hosting a palace sponsored community service project in the spirit of Navidad. Elena loved the idea and the council unanimously approved the plan, placing Naomi in charge of the event. They had decided to throw a Navidad Party for the children of the Avalor City orphanage. The day had finally come for most of the palace staff and the royal family to pitch in and serve the children and staff of the orphanage, under Naomi's direction.

Elena looked at her friend and gave her a little mock salute. "Ok boss! So, what exactly do we need to do?"

"You and Gabe will help the royal chef prepare the feast and serve it to the kids. And then you'll be on dish duty."

"Ugh!" Gabe said, "Dishes? Really?"

Naomi,shot him a look before saying, "Yes, Gabe. Dishes. Everybody––"

" ––has to do their part. Yeah, I know," he grumbled.

Naomi patted his cheek and grinned. "That's my boy. Now, off to the kitchen with you two!"

Naomi stalked off leaving Elena and Gabe behind. Elena glanced sidelong at her friend, eyebrows raised. "So, it's finally happened then. You and Naomi—-"

Blushing furiously, Gabe rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Elena said, "Mmhmm, right."

"Don't we have a job that's do? We should go," he said quickly, turning on his heel and hurrying towards the kitchen before Elena could comment further.

Upon entering the kitchen, they found the palace kitchen staff looking rather harried as they bustled around making preparations for the feast. Elena spotted her royal chef working over what looked like a huge bowl of tamale filling, and approached him, asking, "We're here to help! What do you need us to do?"

Looking up, he jumped slightly upon noticing who exactly spoke to him. "Your highness! Er— I could use a hand with dicing that bag of onions over there. Everyone's been so busy doing everything else that it just hasn't gotten done but I really need them now." He gestured to a 5 lb bag of onions across the room.

"Consider it done!" Elena said cheerfully. "Gabe, you find us a couple of knives and get a workspace ready. I'll get the onions."

Nodding, Gabe did as she asked. Once he'd cleared an area on the work table and laid out the knives, he looked up, wondering what was taking Elena so long.

He caught her eye across the room and groaned at the mischievous glint he saw there— nothing good could come of that look. She held up a large, yellow onion and called out, "Here, Gabe! Catch!" before chucking the onion across the room to him.

Gabe caught it easily and, rolling his eyes, said, "Really, Elena? Is that all you've got? I think Isa could throw harder than you."

Narrowing her eyes, Elena grabbed another onion and threw it, followed by another, and another in rapid succession. Kitchen staff members cried out, dodging the flying onions as they hurried about their work, rolling their eyes and smiling indulgently once they realized who exactly was throwing the onions. They all had a soft spot where their princess was concerned.

Gabe, however, was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with Elena's pace— especially seeing as she was throwing them at different angles, forcing him to lunge in every direction as he tried to catch them all.

"Come on, Gabe! Is that all you've got?" Elena teased him, "You look like you're getting tired! I think my sister could catch these better than that!"

She threw the last few— one, two, and the third she threw with a flourish behind her back.

"Show off," Gabe muttered, but grinned as he caught them— one, two, and— the third slipped through his fingers. Both Elena and Gabe watched, horrified, as the onion glided seemingly in slow motion through the air and landed with an almighty splat in the middle of the bowl of tamale filling— just as Naomi and the orphanage director had walked in to check on the feast preparations.

Elena gasped and covered her mouth while Gabe stared open mouthed as the pork mixture splattered Naomi and the director from head to toe.

Silence.

All activity in the kitchen ceased as everyone waited for a reaction from either Naomi or the orphanage director.

Naomi's face had turned an unnerving shade of red as she examined her clothes. She and the director exchanged a look and, to everyone's surprise, the direct burst out laughing.

"Really you two? I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and this is the trouble you cause?" Naomi admonished as she shot a mock glare at her friends.

"I am so sorry!" Elena started as she hurried to the director, "here, let me—" she reached out in an attempt to brush the filling from the woman's clothing.

Still laughing, the director stopped her. "Don't worry about it, your majesty. Believe it or not, this kind of thing happens all the time. Do you know how many food fights I've had to personally break up over the years? We like to have fun around here, but perhaps be a bit more careful or there will be no food left for the children, ok?" Elena and Gabe stared speechless as the director turned to leave, "now if you'll excuse me, I must get cleaned up." And she walked away, still chuckling to herself.

Elena and Gabe exchanged a sheepish look and turned their attention to Naomi who was picking pork out of her hair.

"Naomi, I'm—" Gabe started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Naomi, please, let m—" Elena tried to interject but was stopped.

"Seriously guys, is this any way for the crown princess and captain of the royal guard to behave— in public? Just be glad it wasn't your abuela's tamales you nearly ruined. Now you two are going to clean up this mess while I find someone else to take care of these onions. And when this is all done, dish duty for both of you!"

Naomi fixed a final glare at her friends as she turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Elena and Gabe staring after her.

Gabe snorted, "Jokes on her. She had already sentenced us to dish duty before this happened."

Elena giggled at glanced sidelong at her friend, the mischievous glint returning to her eye as she said, "I bet I can clean my half of the kitchen faster than you can."

Gabe narrowed his eyes and said, "You're on!"

As the two of them laughed and set off on yet another competition, the royal chef sighed as he watched, but smiled hoping that in spite of the chaos it sometimes inspired, their future queen would never lose her sense of fun and joy in the years to come.


	12. Eleteo Cuddle by the Fire

Elena hummed a familiar holiday tune as she walked down the hall to

her suite–– nearly floating, really–– so lost she was in the holiday spirit. Carrying a tray with two mugs and a steaming carafe of her abuela's special cinnamon and cayenne spiced hot chocolate, she reached the door and nudged it open with a hip. As she turned towards her sitting area, she gasped–– her face lit up into a dazzling smile as she noticed the familiar robed figure standing before her fireplace, watching the flames dancing merrily within.

"Mateo!" she cried out happily, "You came!"

Carefully setting the tray on a small table, she hurried over to where her royal wizard stood, looking at her the way he always did–– like he loved her.

"Of course I came," he grinned crookedly, "I wasn't about to miss a chance to sample the world's best hot chocolate with you, mi amor."

Taking his hands as she looked happily up into his face, she interlaced her fingers with his and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips brushed softly together, Elena smiled and murmured, "I see my clever wizard started a fire."

"Mmm—" he murmured with a small smile of his own, "well, it was a simple spell and I've heard that 'by the fire' is the only way to properly enjoy hot chocolate with the one you love."

"Did Naomi tell you that?"

"I may have read it somewhere."

Elena laughed, kissing him once more before pulling away and hurrying over to grab a throw blanket from her bed. Calling over her shoulder to Mateo, she spread it on the floor in front of the fireplace and said, "Would you grab the hot chocolate and bring it here, querido?"

"Of course!"

Elena folded herself gracefully into a sitting position on the blanket and gestured for Mateo to place the tray on the floor nearby and sit beside her. As he made himself comfortable, Elena worked over the tray, filling the two mugs with the frothy, liquid chocolate.

Handing one of the mugs to Mateo, she smiled warmly and said, "Feliz Navidad, mi querido."

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor."

They raised their mugs and carefully clicked them against each other before taking a sip. Elena closing her eyes as she savored her abuela's special recipe while Mateo made a delighted little noise in the back of his throat as he sipped the chocolate.

Elena grinned as she playfully bumped his shoulder with her own. "You must really like it–– I've only ever heard you make that sound when we've been kissing."

Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Well, its just that it reminds me of my abuelita's recipe, which I haven't had since before she passed away when I was five. Mami never could quite do it the same."

Smiling softly, Elena gently ran her hand up and down his back. "It must be an abuela thing. I don't know about you're abuela, but mine always makes this special during the Navidad season. It's one of my favorite Navidad traditions."

Mateo laughed quietly as he took another sip from his mug and slid his free arm around her shoulders–– giving her a little squeeze, he said, "You say that about every Navidad tradition, amor. Are there any that aren't your favorite?"

Arranging her face in a mock pout, Elena said, "Well, I'm not terribly fond of this new tradition where I find myself missing you when we must part ways to celebrate Navidad with our own families."

Chuckling, Mateo pulled her closer to his side and kissed her hair as he leaned his head on hers. "I'm not terribly fond of that tradition myself."

Snuggling against his side, Elena stared unseeing into the magical flames as she idly raised the mug to her lips. Smiling slightly, she said in a quiet voice, "Maybe this is silly, but one of my Navidad wishes is that you and I would be able to celebrate the holiday together," her voice trailed off and she pressed into his side. " But," she said, "there's only one way I can think of to make that wish come true––"

Mateo's tensed, his breath catching in his throat as he said, "You don't mean––" He pulled back to look wide eyed at the princess. Amazed that she'd even considered the possibility.

Eyes sparkling, she smiled and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, but we're both a bit too young to go down that path, so I suppose I'll have to keep on wishing." She slipped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The pair sat quietly, each one with an arm around the another, as Mateo reeled internally from the implication of Elena's extraordinary wish. Of course he'd thought of marriage, but never thought it possible between a princess and–– him. His throat tightened and his eyes burned as he realized that she wanted him–– forever. He tightened his arm around her and ran his hand up and down her arm as he considered these things.

Elena's quiet voice snapped him from his reverie as she said, "So, what's you're greatest Navidad wish, querido?"

Mateo thought for a moment and said thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose my greatest Navidad wish is for peace and happiness."

Elena laughed lightly, "I can imagine! I've drug you all over creation and into danger so many times over the past few years, you deserve a bit of peace and happiness my––"

"No, no, you don't understand," he said quickly, pulling away to meet her eye. He smiled softly and reached up to brush a stray hair from her eyes. "No, I don't mean peace and happiness for myself. I mean for you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"It's just that you've been through so much–– not only this year, but for the past 42 years. You've acted with grace and kindness and love through all of the dark times. My Navidad wish is for you to have all of the peace and happiness in the realm." He looked earnestly into her eyes as he spoke and smiled shyly as he cupped her cheek in one hand, softly brushing his thumb against her skin.

Elena was speechless. She felt her own eyes burning as she swallowed hard. It was the most heartfelt, selfless wish she'd ever heard and she was truly touched that the beautiful soul sitting before her loved her so much that his thoughts and wishes were for her.

Draining the hot chocolate from her mug, she set it aside and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Setting his own mug aside, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. "For what?" he murmured.

"For for being so–– you. For loving me."

Chuckling quietly, he hugged her tightly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and said, "Always, mi amor. Always."


	13. Elena and Isa Shopping

"Ooh! Elena! Look at all the poinsettias!" Princess Isabel squealed happily, pointing at the flower bedecked cart near the entrance to the via mercado. "They're so pretty!"

Looking over to where her sister was pointing, Elena smiled widely and approached the vendor. Exchanging a few silver pieces for a bouquet of the festive red flowers, Elena turned to Isabel as she swiped a bloom from the bundle and gently placed it behind her sister's ear.

Giggling, she said, "There, now you are ready for Navidad too."

Isabel laughed and held up a sheet of paper. "Not quite! We have a few things to buy before we're really ready for Navidad."

It was a beautiful brisk, sunny day— the day before Navidad, in fact— and Princess Elena was visiting the via Mercado with her younger sister for a little last minute shopping for supplies for their family celebration.

"True! We just need a few last minute supplies and we'll be ready for one of the best days of the year!" Peering at the list, Elena mused, "So, what do we need first?"

"It looks like— candles! We need a few boxes of white candlesticks."

Taking the poinsettia bouquet in one hand and Isabel's and in the other, Elena looked down and grinned. "I know the perfect place to get those! It's so close it's just a hop skip and a jump away."

"Really? That's it? Just one hop, one skip and one jump? Do you want to test that theory?"

"No, but we could probably skip there together, sound good?"

Isabel grinned and said, "Sounds perfect!"

Laughing, the two girls skipped hand-in-hand along the street to a nearby vendor who had wax candles in all shapes and sizes artfully displayed from every surface of their cart.

Elena spoke to the candle maker and purchased the candles they needed to take back to the palace. Pulling one out of the box she held it out and eyed it wistfully. Turning to Isabel, she said thoughtfully, "Do you remember, Isa? Do you remember how we would put these on the tree with Mami and Papi?"

Isa smiled as she reached out to touch a candle with a single finger, saying, "Yes! We would put these all over the tree, and on Noche Buena, we'd take turns lighting each candle."

"And when we got to the candles at the top, Papi would put you on his shoulders––"

"And Mami would look up at me with her hands on her hips and say, 'Well, look who's the tall one now? Perhaps you could help your pobre mami with these candles!' Then she'd light the match and help me light the candles at the top of the tree."

Elena laughed lightly. "I remember that! And then––" her gaze softened as she stared unseeingly at the small white candle in her hand. "––when all the candles were lit, Mami and Abuelo would get their guitars and begin to play all of our favorite holiday tunes."

Isa nudged her sister with an elbow and said, "if I'm not mistaken, the last Navidad we were all together, you joined them on your own guitar."

"That's right! It was the first year I felt confident enough in my skills to join them in playing along on Noche Buena," she sighed softly at the memory and continued, "that was such a sweet time–– playing all of our favorite old songs together in the candlelight."

The sisters stared–– lost in memories–– at the candles a moment longer before Elena remembered that they still had a few more stops to make before Noche Buena that night. Looking at the list she read out, "Hominy and red Avaloran chiles."

Isabel clapped happily before taking Elena's hand and starting across the street to the dried goods cart. "Ooh! I almost forgot about the pozole!"

Elena added, "Yes! Mami always made her special pozole for Noche Buena. Mmm…" she pat her stomach dramatically to the amusement of her sister.

Isabel giggled at Elena's antics but trailed off–– her eyes growing distant as she said softly, "I know Abuela's pozole is just as good, but remembering Mami's pozole and knowing she'll never make it for us again–– well, it makes me kind of sad."

Throat tightening a bit, Elena swallowed hard and paused. Turning to her sister, she slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled the young princess in for a hug. Her own eyes shining a bit, Elena pulled back to look Isabel in the eye. "It makes me sad too, but I'm also happy that you and I share all of these wonderful memories of her. You know?"

Nodding, Isabel said, "Yeah, I know."

The girls picked out several of the ripe, spicy red peppers and asked the vendor to measure a few pounds of dried hominy into a bag for them. Once they'd paid for their goods, Isabel looked over the list once more and said, "Hmm…it looks like Abuela has everything she need for the pan dulce and the bunuelos."

"That's one thing that hasn't changed–– abuela still provides us with plenty of freshly baked treats!"

Giggling, Isabel said, "True! So I guess that means we just need candy for our piñata!"

"There's only one place I can think of where we could possibly get the perfect candy for our piñata."

"I know exactly the place you're talking about."

"I bet I can get there faster than you."

"Are you challenging me?"

"You bet I am. Ready? Go!"

And the two sisters took off on a sprint down the center of the via mercado, being careful not to plow into shoppers browsing the wares on either side of the street. Both girls laughing as they became increasingly out of breath, they headed towards their favorite candy shop where they knew that everything they could possibly want for their insatiable sweet tooth would be found. Isa sprinted as fast as she could to keep up with her sister, and managed to touch the door first by a hair's width.

"I won!" the younger princess cheered.

"You sure did. Nice work, Isa! You're getting faster every time we race!"

The girls went into the shop together and picked out a variety of their favorite wrapped taffy's, hard candies and chocolates for the piñata. As Elena paid for the candy and tucked it away in her satchel, she gestured to Isabel to leave the shop with her as she said thoughtfully, "So once we managed to break our piñata and stuff ourselves full of candy, I think it was my favorite time of the night. Do you remember what I'm talking about?"

Nodding, Isabel said softly "Yes–– that was the time at the end of the night when we'd gather again around the tree for another round of music and singing together, but usually it was much quieter. I remember I always sat curled up to Papi's side as we sang along with the music."

Elena stared ahead unseeing, a dreamy look in her eyes as she said, "It was such a peaceful time as the candles burned out one by one–– eventually we were left to sing by the light of the moon. Until Mami would notice that you had fallen asleep, anyways. Then she'd insist on sending us all off to bed," Elena elbowed Isabel playfully.

Isabel giggled quietly. "I remember, I was always so warm and happy, even if I was sleepy because Papi would scoop me up and carry me to my room."

"We'd all go and tuck you into your bed, wishing you a final Feliz Navidad before they'd walk me to my room and leave me with a hug, a kiss, and the warm glow of knowing how much I was loved and that we'd all spent such a happy time together."

The girls walked hand-in-hand quietly along the path out of the via mercado, each lost in their own thoughts and memories of Navidads past until Elena looked down at Isabel and smiled softly.

"You know, Isa, we have some really fun memories of Mami and Papi thanks to these old Navidad traditions we had as a family back then and that we keep as a family now. Sure, we might make new traditions and invite new loved ones to celebrate with us as the years go by, but remembering those old family traditions help keep our memories of Mami and Papi alive."

"You know? I never really thought of it that way," Isabel said, squeezing her sisters hand. "But you're right. Not only are there presents and sweets, but we have lots of special memories of Mami and Papi that are sure to find us as we carry out all of these traditions."

"It's just one more reason to love Navidad," Elena said with a soft smile, her eyes shining with bittersweet emotions as she recalled memory after memory of past Navidad celebrations.

Hand in hand, the sisters headed back to the palace where they knew their grandparents and cousin were waiting to celebrate the holiday with them–– both girls anxious to relive the old memories from Navidads past but also looking forward to making new memories with each other and their loved ones that year and in all of the Navidads to come.


	14. Gababel Caroling

**A/N - Set about 9 years in the future, just after the previous Gababel story.**

Princess Isabel paused just outside the captain of the royal guard's office, one hand resting upon the doorknob. Her heart hammered in her chest as she struggled to get her nerves under control.

 _This is silly, she thought, we had such a nice time together last night. Surely he will be happy to see me again. But what if he had just been being nice because I'm the queen's sister? By putting his arm around me? Oh, I just don't know!_

 _Ok, Isabel, stop being ridiculous. You're going to take a deep breath, stand tall and walk into that office and just ask him._

The princess nodded firmly to herself and squared her shoulders as she grasped the doorknob with one hand, knocking softly on the wooden door with the other.

"Enter," came the authoritative reply.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Isabel steeled herself and turned the doorknob, gently pushing the door open and stepping into the office.

Gabe sat behind the huge mahogany desk, bent over a stack of paperwork. Without looking up from the stack of papers he was reading, he said, "Report, soldier."

Nerves vanishing in an instant, Isabel brought her hand to her mouth as she did a terrible job of trying to conceal a giggle.

Gabe froze in place as his heart took off at a gallop. That wasn't one of his soldiers. Even from that tiny giggle, he knew that beautiful voice. Looking up slowly, eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat as he met her amused gaze.

"Isa…" he murmured, his mouth curving into a small smile. He stared a moment longer until he realized who precisely was standing before him. Leaping to his feet, he sent his chair clattering to the floor as he stood to attention with a flustered, "Your highness! What can I do for you?"

Crossing her arms and raising a teasing eyebrow, Isabel said, "Really, Gabe? You don't have to be so formal with me. Even the queen would agree, and you know it.

Blushing slightly, Gabe rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his eyes darting around the room. "I–– er––"

Isabel shook her head as she laughed lightly, "Oh Gabe," and walked around the desk to where he stood. Pausing beside him, she placed a hand upon his arm. "Relax. It's just me. We're friends, remember?"

At her touch, the nervous tension drained from his limbs. "Sorry, Isa. You–– er–– startled me, that's all." He smiled warmly and looked into her warm brown eyes that twinkled at him like stars. Finding himself lost in her gaze, he shook his head a bit to clear it and said, "So, I'm sure you've come to my office for some purpose aside from nearly giving me a heart attack."

Surprise sparking within her eyes, Isabel squeezed his arm a bit before stepping back and clasping her hands before her. Grinning crookedly as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, she said, "That's right! I almost forgot the whole reason I'd come to find you!" Her gaze shifted and she looked shyly up at him from beneath her lashes. "I was wondering if–– well, that is to say–– the parranda is about to begin. Are you going to be coming?"

Taken a little by surprise, Gabe wondered if he was imagining the hopeful note in her voice. "Oh! I–– I wasn't pl–– I mean, the royal family is leading this parranda and your sister made it abundantly clear that she didn't want a guard detail assigned to the procession." He rolled his eyes at the memory of that conversation with the queen.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Isabel raised an eyebrow and said, "I wasn't asking if the royal guard was coming to protect me. I'm asking if YOU, Gabe Nuñez, will be joining us?"

Hand shooting once again to be back of his neck, Gabe said, "Well, I'm not a member of the royal family, it wouldn't be––"

"That's nonsense," Isabel interrupted, her eyes flashing, "you know very well that Elena thinks of you as a big brother and I––" she paused, blushing as she realized what she was about to say, her eyes darting to the floor.

Gabe felt a small fluttering in his stomach as she spoke, his hopes rising for reasons not completely understood by him. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked steadily into her eyes and said quietly, "But what about you?"

Blushing scarlet, Isabel looked up into his face and said quietly, "What about me?"

"If your sister considers me a brother, then does that mean you feel the same?"

Smiling shyly, Isabel placed her hand back on his arm and, clearing her throat, said quietly, "Well–– that's hard to say––" Gabe's heart sank a bit as she continued, "––because, well, I kind of think of you as–– well–– you're kind of––more–– than a brother to me," she finished quickly, blushing more deeply than before as she looked away as her hand automatically searched for a stray lock of hair fidget with.

Gabe stared at her, dumbfounded–– utterly speechless. He couldn't deny that the brotherly feelings of years past had long since vanished, and that he'd felt a spark of–– something–– between them the night before when they'd stayed up talking by the fire until the wee hours of the morning. But he hadn't had time yet to really process what, precisely, it all meant.

Isabel took a deep breath and looked up, holding a hand out to him. "So, will you come? With me? On the parranda?"

He stared at her hand and glanced up, meeting her eye–– he could see the hope shining out from within. They shared a warm smile and he said quietly, "Alright," as he reached out and placed his hand in hers. The pair gasped in unison as an odd sensation spread from their connected hands up theirs arms and warmed them from the inside out.

Gabe marveled at how soft and delicate her hand felt in his own–– it was so small! She grasped his hand firmly, and said quietly, "Good, I'm glad. Are you ready?"

Shrugging, he said, "Sure, let's go."

Isabel grinned and turned, still clutching his hand and walked from the room, pulling him along with her.

Gabe was surprised that she continued to hold his hand–– though he wasn't complaining, it was rather pleasant. The pair walked hand in hand through the palace to the front door. Stepping out into the brisk evening air, Gabe saw the rest of the royal family congregating at the bottom of the steps, everyone looking festive in their Navidad best and seemed eager to get started.

Elena and Francisco had their guitars out and were already warming up. Luisa and Esteban stood to one side while Mateo stood near Elena, holding the hand of his and Elena's eldest daughter–– six year old Princess Ana Lucia. One year old Bianca and baby Julian were still far too young for such outings and had been left in the care of their nurse.

Elena looked up from her guitar and grinned when she saw Gabe and Isabel approaching the group. "Gabe! I'm so glad you're joining us! Though, you could have ditched the royal guard uniform." She winked as she teased him.

"Yeah, well it was sort of a last minute decision so it was either come as I was or not at all," he glanced sidelong at Isabel who squeezed his hand as she smiled in return.

"Well, I'm glad to see you here regardless of your wardrobe choices."

"Yes," Isabel said, "he almost didn't come. In fact, when I asked him if he was coming he tried to tell me he wasn't part of our family."

Elena noticed their hands at that moment and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, apparently deciding to keep her comments to herself for the moment. Mateo had noticed the same thing and exchanged a look with Elena, trying to refrain from laughing at the excitement twinkling in her eyes.

"Well," Elena said as she carefully tried to conceal the excitement in her voice, "I'm glad you managed to set him straight. He's been part of our family for years. Though perhaps," she looked pointedly between the two, grinning slyly, "we may be seeing that in a somewhat more official capacity sometime soon."

Isabel and Gabe both blushed deeply, but neither moved to release the other's hand.

Elena looked as if she were about to comment further the apparent development between her sister and her best friend, but Mateo cut in quickly, "Are we ready to begin, mi amor?"

Isabel threw her brother in law a grateful smile and looked up at Gabe. "Did you bring your best singing voice?"

Smiling down at the lovely young woman beside him, Gabe said, "I don't know about that, but I'm here–– with you all the way."

Grinning broadly, Isabel interlaced her fingers with his and said, "And that's really all that I need."

As the first strains of the guitars echoed across the courtyard and into the night, the group began walking as they raised their voices in song, Gabe couldn't help but think that everything was nearly perfect. It was a beautiful night for a parranda with two of his best friends and the girl that he was starting to think that he loved–– and though it seemed impossible, he suspected that she just might feel the same way about him.


	15. Alonsaomi Under The Mistletoe

"I must admit, Naomi, you are a wonderful dancer," Prince Alonso said as he gracefully twirled the young Avaloran councilwoman in a waltz around the dance floor.

Grinning cheekily, Naomi raised an eyebrow as she replied, "You sound surprised."

"Don't take this the wrong way, my dear, but in my experience, girls who grew up on ships tend to be poorly suited for waltzing," he smiled crookedly as he smoothly spun her away from him.

"Oh?" she said lightly as she spun back into his arms, resuming the gliding steps of their dance, "And just how many girls have you met that were raised on a ship?"

"Touché, I'll admit that I've never actually met anyone like you. However, I have met many a sailor and most of them stomp around the docs–– hardly what you'd call graceful. But you––" he fixed her with a smoldering look that brought a slight flush to her cheeks and sent her heart into a pounding tizzy, "––you, my dear, dance like an angel. Pray tell, I'm confident that you've always been a stunning beauty, but were you born with such exquisite grace as well?"

Naomi laughed–– probably harder than the comment called for, but she couldn't help it–– Alonso's questions brought back a barrage of memories from her "royal training" lessons with Chancellor Esteban several years prior.

Cocking his head slightly to one side, Alonso said, "I'm sorry, but would you care to fill me in on the joke?"

"I'm sorry!" Naomi gasped, still caught in a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry! Let's just say that I stomped around just like every sailor I've ever met until I had royalty lessons with Chancellor Esteban before my sixteenth birthday. He taught me how to "glide", how to waltz, and generally how to carry myself like a lady. It was–– an oddly enlightening experience."

"Wait, you took royalty lessons from the Avaloran chancellor? Why?"

"Long story short, Princess Elena wanted to throw me a quinceanera for my sixteenth birthday––

"But a quinceanera is––"

"The fifteenth birthday, yes I am quite aware of that. I didn't move to Avalor until after my fifteenth birthday and I didn't even know the tradition existed before then. As my best friend, Elena wanted to give me a party to remember and you know she's not one to follow tradition for tradition's sake, so a royal quinceanera it was."

As the final refrain of the waltz echoed through the hall, Alonso eyed the beautiful girl in his arms a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in perplexion, before his features smoothed back into his signature charming smile. Bending into a low bow, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, saying, "Well, you certainly had me fooled from the moment I met you. I never would have guessed that you had stomped a single step in your life." Straightening, he offered her his arm and walked from the dance floor as he continued, "Truly, you look as if you were born and raised for life at court."

"Well, thanks! I certainly enjoy life at court, but truthfully, I'd never given court life much thought until Elena appointed me to her council."

"Speaking of which, can I just say how glad I am that Elena sent you as her representative to the Cordoban Navidad Ball?"

"Oh? You are, are you?"

"Yes! You've never been to Cordoba before. Tomorrow, I'd love nothing more than to give you the grand tour of my kingdom. We can take a picnic lunch and see the Bujito Meadow and the Coral Cascade, and––"

Eyes flashing, Naomi stopped him and stepped back, putting her hands on his hips. "Before you say another word, Prince Alonso, you should know that I'm onto you."

"You're–– what?"

"I've heard the stories."

"The–– stories?"

"About how you use those exact same lines on every girl close to your age who visits your court. You flatter them with your pretty speech and then try to get them out on a romantic tour of your kingdom, and––"

A look of panic flickered in the prince's eye. "Where did you hear all–– oh," he deflated a bit, eyes downcast as he said, "Princess Elena warned you about–– about me."

"No actually, she's too kind hearted and willing to see the best in people to do such a thing. Especially about someone I like. But Gabe, he––"

"Gabe? Oh, you mean Lieutenant Nuñez? The crown princess's guard?" Alonso laughed dryly, "Yeah, I suppose I deserve whatever he said about me. We didn't get off to a very good start. But, honestly, Naomi," he stepped forward and slid an arm around her shoulders, "I thought you knew me a little better than that. You know I've grown up a lot in the years since I met your crown princess, mostly thanks to her influence actually. And you and I have been through enough together that you should know that I sincerely believe everything I've said to you tonight and before." He ran his hand gently up and down her arm as he spoke.

She eyed the Cordoban prince warily a moment, noting the sincerity shining from his eyes and melting slightly at his touch. Sighing, she said, "Oh, fine. I believe you. Don't make me regret it."

She finished with a mock glare at the prince who laughed and said with a little bow, "Of course, my lady. I shall do my best to prove myself worthy of your trust."

"Have you always been such a charmer?" Naomi asked, rolling her eyes playfully as she took his arm once again.

"I'm afraid I have," Alonso said dramatically, "You see, it is a blessing and a curse."

Laughing, Naomi said lightly, "Well, you may be an over the top charmer, but at least you're pretty."

"I am pretty, aren't I?" Alonso adjusted the lapel of his jacket with his free hand, brushing imaginary specks of dust from his sleeve.

Naomi laughed again at his antics and, glancing up, froze–– wide eyed as she saw what was hanging directly above their heads.

Alonso paused in his teasing and glanced up, his mouth curving into a lazy, feline grin as he said, "Oh look at us, standing under the mistletoe. You know what that means." He fixed her with an expectant gaze.

Naomi's heart was racing. She couldn't deny that the thought of kissing the prince was appealing–– she'd certainly thought of it many times over the months since they'd began seeing each other occasionally. But the way he was grinning at her, almost in challenge–– well that made her instincts want to do do just the opposite, if only to teach him a lesson.

She stared at the little tuft of greenery above their heads as Alonso stared at her, amusement dancing in his eyes as he awaited her response.

Naomi stepped away from the prince and yawned widely. "Yes, it means that it's time for me to go to bed now. Good night, your highness." Turning away with a polite curtsey, she grinned slyly as she watched his face melt into disappointment and surprise.

"But first," she said coyly as she whirled around and grasped his tie with one hand, pulling his face to hers as she boldly kissed the Cordoban prince full on the mouth. Eyes wide, he gasped with shock before fully submitting to her kiss. For that moment the world faded away and it was just the two of them, their lips moving together in a pure moment of perfection.

Pulling back, Naomi looked at the wide eyed prince–– a small smile playing about her lips–– as he stared back in surprise and admiration. She said quietly, "I'll see you at breakfast, your highness. Goodnight." She leaned in and placed a final soft goodnight kiss to his lips and turned without another word, and though her heart hammered from amazement at her own boldness, she walked confidently from the ballroom and up to her room for the night.

Prince Alonso stared, slightly open mouthed, after her as his mind reeled trying to wrap itself around what had just happened. He'd known that she was special from the moment he laid eyes on her so many months ago, but now–– well, not many people took him by surprise and he found himself all the more intrigued by the beautiful Avaloran councilwoman who he was pretty sure had just walked away with his heart wrapped around her little finger.


	16. Julio x Valentina Cooking Navidad Dinner

**A/N - Who's ready for a little bit of crack ship? This was an interesting challenge as a writer because I had to find a reason for Julio and Princess Valentina to even find themselves in the same room together, let alone establish a bond. On top of that, we just flew from the US to Germany less than 24 hours ago and this is what my poor jet lagged brain has come up with. Haha!**

"Carmen! I'm home!" Julio called out to his sister as he struggled to open the door, juggling an armload of packages as he did so.

"Ack! Finally!" the harried voice rang through the dimly lit restaurant, "I was starting to think you'd never b––" Carmen froze as she entered the main dining room and saw just who had walked through her front door. Wide eyed, she stared between her brother, who looked rather starstruck as he stared at the young woman standing beside him.

The petite brunette with bright green eyes and an elaborate shimmering gown, examined her nails as she stood just inside the restaurant entrance looking rather haughty and bored.

"Er–– Julio?" Carmen said uncertainly, "I sent you to the via mercado to purchase ingredients for our Navidad dinner and you brought back this–– young woman?"

"Oh, this isn't just any young woman, Carmen!" Julio said, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he grinned like a school boy. He cleared his throat and stood to his full height, "Carmen, may I present the beautiful, stunning, magnificent––

"Julio, please," the young woman giggled, waving a dismissive hand in his general direction.

"Princess Valentina of Paraiso!" he finished with a flourish and a bow.

Carmen's mouth fell open with an audible little pop. Shaking her head a bit, she said, "Wait. Are you telling me that you brought a PRINCESS home for Navidad dinner? I'm not prepared to cook for ROYALTY!" A slightly hysterical expression flickered across her eyes as Carmen glared at her brother, turning to the princess she curtseyed and said, "Your highness, I apologize. Of course you are welcome here, it's just–– I wasn't–– if I'd have known––" Carmen wrung her hands in front of her fretfully.

"Oh, don't you worry about me," the princess said airily, "I was just visiting the crown princess and was on my way home to Paraiso when one of the wheels on my carriage snapped just outside as we were passing through the city. Your brother happened to to be walking by and was kind enough to offer his assistance. He was so sweet to offer me shelter from the cold while my guard went back to the palace for help." Julio giggled in a most un-adult-like manner as Valentina patted him on the cheek and continued, "I won't be intruding on your hospitality long. I'm certain Manuel will be back for me momentarily."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow at her brother's behavior, Carmen said, "You are acting really weird, Julio, but––" she turned to the princess, her eyes softened as she said, "Your highness, you are welcome in our humble home. I'm afraid that the meal will be much more simple than you are used to, but if it comes to it, you are welcome to join us for our Navidad dinner."

Valentina nodded graciously, "Thank you, your hospitality is much appreciated."

"Julio, please take the parcels back to the kitchen so I can get started on the paella. Your highness, if you'll come with me to the kitchen, I'd be happy to offer you a seat."

"That would be welcome, thank you," the princess nodded with a smile and moved to follow Carmen into the back just as Julio tripped over a chair and stumbled, sending his packages tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Julio. I thought you had those!" Carmen exclaimed as she hurried to help collect the scattered groceries.

Valentina stooped down to gather several chili peppers that had settled near her feet. She picked up one–– two–– and paused when her hand reached the third just as a second, more masculine hand rested atop hers. Gasping slightly, she looked up–– surprised–– into the equally surprised face of Julio. She couldn't help but notice how startlingly blue his eyes were–– and the spark of kindness that seemed to be ever present in their depths.

Pulling his hand back, Julio looked away as he blushed and stammered, "I–– er–– I'm sorry your highness. I didn't mean–– that is to say––"

Blushing slightly herself, Valentina stood, clutching the three peppers, and said, "No, it's quite alright. No harm done." She turned and followed Carmen into the kitchen, a mortified Julio following behind with the remaining groceries in hand.

Carmen set to work immediately, arranging the ingredients around the kitchen to create an efficient workspace.

"Julio, I need you to finely dice the onions and chili peppers for the sofrito as while I get the rice started. Your highness," she gestured to the Lori chess, "you are welcome to sit here if you'd like. Please make yourself comfortable."

Valentina nodded but wandered over to the work table where Julio had started cutting up an onion. Looking over the ingredients, she said, "If you'd like, I can dice up the ajies dulce for you. I've helped my abuelita in Paraiso prepare paella many times."

Carmen looked over her shoulder from where she was setting a pot of water to boil and said simply, "We don't use ajies dulce in paella, we use habanero peppers and I don't think you'd want to tackle those with your delicate hands."

"In Paraiso, it's not a paella without ajies dulces. They're like the main ingredient!" Valentina said, her eyes wide.

Eyes narrowing at the Paraisian princess, Carmen said shortly, "Well, it's a good thing this isn't Paraiso," and turned back to her task, leaving Valentina to gape after her.

"Carmen!" Julio said, glaring at his sister, "Really!" Turning to Valentina, who looked slightly offended, he said, "Please, your highness, forgive my sister. She has apparently forgotten her manners. Our recipe is just a bit spicier than other variations, I'm sure the Paraisian way is delicious."

Eyes flicking to Julio, Valentina's gaze softened slightly as he tried to make amends. Nodding silently, she wandered around the kitchen examining the remaining ingredients grouped according to which step of the recipe they needed to be prepped for. Upon seeing the large bag of fresh mussels, her eyes widened and she said, "Hmmm…you use mussels as the main meat in your paella?"

Carmen didn't even look at her as she responded with a wary, "Yes."

Valentina said in a slightly haughty tone, "Well, I suppose that would work, though in Paraiso, we use lobster. The flavor is just a little bit more…rich and full."

Carmen stiffened at the comment, took a deep, shuddering breath and continued working over the rice. Julio looked between his sister and the princess, worry clouding his expression and hurried over to the princess, "Your highness! Perhaps you'd prefer to sit at the table here. I could make you a cup of tea if you'd like?"

He stared anxiously at the beautiful young woman as he desperately tried to prevent any further conflict between her and his sister. Valentina could sense this plainly and smiled a little.

"No, thank you," she said sweetly, walking over to his work area and picking up a small knife, "But, if you'd like, I'd love to show you a special technique that my abuela taught me for dicing onions without them burning your eyes."

Julio smiled, his shoulders sagging with relief, and said, "Sure, I hate cutting onions because of that, but Carmen always makes me do it. She says it's my duty as her big brother to protect her from all harm, especially harm from the smell of onions."

Valentina laughed. "I don't blame her!"

She then demonstrated her secret technique for dicing onions, and to his amazement it actually worked–– not a single tear was shed.

"That's amazing! Wow, for a princess you really know your way around the kitchen!"

Blushing slightly from the praise, Valentina said softly, "My abuela loves to cook. She and I are very close and so I was practically raised in the kitchen. Some of my very favorite memories are of cooking with her."

Julio smiled and glanced over at his sister who he could see was pretending not to be listening. Rolling his eyes a little at her, he turned his attention back to Valentina and said, "I know exactly what you mean. I have similar fond memories of cooking with our abuelita."

The two of them shared a smile just as a young man's voice called out from the restaurant, "Carmen? Are you back there?"

Carmen spun around, eyes bright with excitement as she said, clapping her hands together, "Ooh! My secret ingredient has just arrived!" She called out, "We're back here Mateo!"

A moment later, Avalor's royal wizard walked through the kitchen door, a tiny cloth satchel clutched in one hand. "Here's the saffron you asked fo––" he paused as he took in the scene before him. He recognized the princess of Paraiso at inception and bent into a low bow, "Princess Valentina! It's good to see you again but––" he straightened into a standing position, "weren't you in a hurry to get home to Paraiso in time for the royal Navidad celebration?"

Valentina's countenance deflated a bit as she said sadly, "Yes, but we broke a carriage wheel as we were passing through the city. Manuel has returned to the palace for help. I'm just waiting for him to return."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm headed up to the palace myself. I'll see if I can hurry your guard along for you," he said with a grin, the turning to Carmen he handed her the tiny satchel. "Here's the Avaloran saffron you needed, fresh from my potions garden."

Carmen laughed happily. "This is perfect! Freshly harvested Avaloran saffron is exactly what I needed to finish my paella. Thank you so much for bringing it by, Mateo! I owe you a huge favor!"

Mateo smiled and waved her off, "It was nothing. I have what I need for my potions this is the extra. It's not much, but a little goes a long way."

"It's perfect, thank you!"

"Great!" he smiled, "Well, I must be going, Princess Elena will be expecting me soon, so I'd better not be late. Feliz Navidad everyone!"

They wished him well and he was off. Carmen was nearly dancing with joy as she looked at the tiny spice pouch in her hands, holding it carefully as if it were a precious gem.

Princess Valentina eyed the packet quizzically. "What is the saffron for? In Paraiso, we––"

Carmen interrupted, her eyes flashing, "Please, just stop. I don't want to hear about how your paella recipe is better. I don't want to hear about how you do things better. I don't want to hear anything more about how the Paraisian way is better! Please, just leave me to my cooking!"

Valentina and Julio stared at Carmen, open mouthed as she whirled around, turning her back on them.

"I–– I–– oh, excuse me!" Valentina stammered and hurried out of the kitchen and into the restaurant, Julio following close behind.

Valentina was looking out the window, apparently searching for her guard's return.

"Your highness," Julio started, looking around uncertainly, "I apologize if my sister offended you. She––"

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled sadly, "It's ok. I know I can be a little overbearing. Princess Elena has pointed that out to me several times. I should be the one apologizing," She laughed a hollow little laugh.

Shaking his head, Julio said, "No, she shouldn't be so quick to snap, though you should know something about that paella recipe. It might help you to understand why Carmen was so sensitive about it."

Turning from the window, Valentina looked at him curiously. "Oh? And what's that?"

He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. Sitting across from the princess, he explained, "Do you remember how you were telling us about the great memories you have cooking with your abuela?"

She nodded and he continued. "Well, we grew up,cooking with our abuela too. She owned and cooked for this restaurant for years but she passed away a few years ago. Her recipes are all we have left of her–– they're part of what keeps her memory alive for us. So when you started talking about how much better your way was––"

Valentina gasped slightly as realization hit her. "It was like I was insulting her memory. Oh, I am so sorry! I feel terrible," she fretted, wringing her hands on the table in front of her.

Julio placed a hand gently over hers and said, "No harm done. I didn't think you meant anything by it, but Carmen took abuela's death hard, so she's extra sensitive about it."

Valentina jumped to her feet, saying, "I need to apologize to her. I––" she looked at Julio who had just gotten to his feet as well and was watching her warily, "But first, thank you!" she surprised him by flinging her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic hug. "For your kindness and patience with me. Just, thank you."

Heart racing at the unexpected affection from the princess, Julio slid his arms around her and gave her a little squeeze. "The pleasure is all mine, your highness."

Julio was a little surprised when Valentina didn't immediately pull away, but decided he wasn't going to complain and enjoyed the sensation of having her in his arms.

They remained like that a moment longer until––

The door opened and a voice called out, "Your highness! Are you Here? The carriage is––"

"Julio! I still need your hel––"

Manuel and Carmen both froze in place, he at the front door and she at the kitchen door, as they stared at the princess and Julio looking rather comfortable in each other's arms.

The pair sprung apart, looking rather sheepish as their faces flushed with color. Valentina collected herself fist and turned to Carmen,acting like nothing had happened, "Carmen, your brother just explained everything about your abuela's cooking and the legacy she left you in this restaurant. I wanted to apologize for everything that I said earlier. It was an insult to her memory, and I'm sorry."

Carmen's eyes widened with surprise, her mouth opened slightly as she exchanged a Look with her brother,

Turning to her guard, she said, "Manuel! Has the carriage bee repaired?"

"Yes, your highness!"

"Then we shall intrude on their hospitality no longer."

Turning to say farewell to Julio and his sister, she was interrupted by Carmen, who said, "Your highness, I know we got off to a bad start but it looks like you're going to miss your family celebration tonight, so–– would you and your guard like to join us for our little Navidad dinner? It's not much compared to a royal feast, but in spirit of the holiday, we'd love to have you join us."

Valentina was taken aback by the sincerity in Carmen's voice. She looked to Julio who looked back, smiling hopefully. A smile curved her lovely mouth as she looked back at Carmen and said, "I'd like that, very much."

Gesturing the her guard, the four of them went back to the kitchen to finish preparations for the Navidad meal, and Valentina thought with a smile that though she was missing her family that night, a simple Navidad celebration with her new friends would be just what she needed to really get into the spirit of the Navidad season.


	17. Eleteo and Gabaomi Under the Mistletoe

Elena felt as if she were flying–– her heart was soaring and joy welled up from within, touching everyone around her. It was the season of Navidad, her favorite time of year, and she was in the arms of her one true love, surrounded by the friends and family she adored.

As crown princess, Elena had decided to host a fiesta de Navidad in the palace that year, complete with traditional music and dancing and delicious treats for everyone to enjoy. The fiesta was well attended and the holiday cheer was contagious–– there wasn't a single person in the vicinity of the palace who wasn't smiling and enjoying themselves, including the palace staff.

Lost for the moment in each other's arms, Elena and Mateo were laughing and twirling around the ballroom to the tune of a cheerful sambarosa. The couple possessed such a deep personal connection that they were ideal dance partners–– their every move complemented the other's perfectly.

Nearby, Naomi and Gabe were discovering that they too enjoyed dancing together, for in the years they'd been friends, it was the first time they'd decided to give it a try–– the first time since Naomi's quinceanera anyways. However, while they'd both privately admitted that they felt a strong connection at the time, Gabe had still been distracted by his attachment to the idea of someone else and Naomi had been stubbornly opposed to the idea of being anyone's second choice or consolation prize. Truthfully, a lot had changed since then and on that particular evening, the pair managed to rekindle that spark, finding that old connection still simmering beneath the surface.

They had been standing on the sidelines, watching their friends and joking together about, well, everything–– as was the norm for them–– when Gabe's posture had quickly turned from one of comfortable camaraderie to nervous anticipation. Naomi had noticed immediately and was sincerely concerned for her friend as she asked him what was wrong. Stuttering and stammering a bit, Gabe had finally gotten out the 5 words he'd been thinking about saying all that evening––

 _Will you dance with me?_

Surprised, but pleased, Naomi had accepted, and upon taking their place among the other dancers, Gabe found himself drawn to Naomi's laughter and her smile as they stepped and spun around the dance floor while Naomi was caught off guard by how much she appreciated the feel of his hand around hers and on her lower back–– holding her close.

As the final refrain of the tune gave away to a brief silence between songs, Gabe and Naomi stood frozen in the crowd of dancers, eyes wide as their gazes locked–– a moment of anticipation–– and perhaps curiosity–– stretched between them as they stared breathlessly at one another.

Anticipation for what? Neither one was quite sure.

Elena's voice broke into the haze, drawing them back to reality, "Do you two want to come get a drink with us?"

There was a hint of mischief and perhaps a bit too much understanding in Elena's eye as she watched her two best friends quickly pull away from each other's arms, looking slightly sheepish as they turned to join her and Mateo for a glass of punch.

Elena and Mateo walked hand-in-hand, their fingers intertwined together as naturally as if they had been created to do so while Gabe and Naomi walked close enough that their shoulders were nearly brushing, sneaking in sidelong glances at one another as they made their way off the dance floor and over to the drink table.

"So," Elena said, glancing sidelong at the pair, "you two seem to be having a nice time this evening."

Naomi raised an accusing eyebrow and eyed her friend suspiciously, instantly recognizing the crown princess's attempt at prying, and said airily, "Of course I'm having a nice time. It's a great party!" Gabe's cheeks flushed with color and his gaze shifted away from the crown princess as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Mateo chuckled as he recognized the feline grin tugging at Elena's lips–– he could see just as clearly as she that something was going on with their friends and knew that she wouldn't stop until she'd wheedled some sliver of information from them. Looking thoughtfully around the room, he paused as his gaze fell upon the swags of greenery artfully draped between each pillar of the ballroom–– chuckling inwardly as his eyes lit up with mischief, he realized in that moment he must have been spending too much time around Elena, for the wheels in his head were spinning as a plan began to form.

He spied princess Isabel standing near the punch bowl on the other end of the room and tugged on Elena's hand. "I think we should get our drinks from over there, _amor_ ," Mateo said, gesturing towards the far end of the room in an attempt at nonchalance.

Elena looked at him curiously, her head cocked to one side. "Why do you say that? There's a table just over there," she pointed to the table they were approaching.

"Yes, but Isa looks lonely standing there by herself," he said quickly, indicating the younger princess–– who didn't look particularly lonely at all, really.

Shrugging, Elena said, "Ok, have it your way, _querido_ ," and the four friends made their way to the other end of the ballroom, stopping at the drink table. Mateo and Gabe each filled a crystal goblet for the girls and one for themselves. Drink in hand, Elena called out to her sister, "Isa! What are you doing all alone over here?"

Isabel grinned at her sister, and said innocently, "Oh I'm just doing a little people watching."

Naomi put a hand on her hip and chuckled, "Oh? So have you seen anyone particularly interesting?"

The young princess's eyes danced with mischief as her mouth curved into a sly smile. "Actually, I've just seen the most interesting thing tonight."

Gabe looked around the ballroom, wondering what had interested the princess so, he grinned crookedly and said, "Are you going to tell us what's so interesting? Or do we need to guess?"

"Well, I just saw two couples walk under the mistletoe at the same time."

"Really?" Gabe said, looking around with renewed interested, "Where?"

Elena looked up, and burst into giggles as she playfully poked Mateo in the side, which he responded to with a yelp, laughing as he squirmed to avoid her clever fingers. "Really Mateo? If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask!"

Mateo laughed, blushing slightly, as he said, "I know, but what's the fun in that?"

"True," Elena said with a flirty smile, taking both of his hands and stepped away from him and releasing one hand with a flourish, as if part of a dance. "You know what this means, right?"

Still holding his other hand, she giggled as he grinned roguishly and with a flick of his wrist, he sent her twirling with practiced grace into his arms, dropping her into a dip as he kissed her. He smiled against her lips as she responded enthusiastically, sliding her free hand up to rest on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Gabe and Naomi exchanged half exasperated, half amused looks at their friend's antics–– they were quite familiar with the couple's affectionate tendencies. Rolling her eyes playfully, Naomi opened her mouth to give them her usual admonishment to "get a room" when Gabe said, "Wait. If two couples walked under the mistletoe and they're kissing then does that mean––" he looked up and spied the bundles of mistletoe woven into the greenery hanging over their heads. He froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, speechless.

Isabel giggled and clapped her hands as she said in a sing song voice, "Yup! And I know you know what that means!"

Mateo pulled Elena up from the dip and pressed a final quick kiss to her lips as they shared a smile and turned expectantly to their friends who were staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Wait," Elena said, throwing an accusatory glance at Mateo whose arm was curved casually around her waist, "Does this mean that you didn't insist on coming over here because you wanted to kiss me?"

"I saw multiple benefits to the arrangement," Mateo answered easily. "Part one of my plan is complete and now––" he looked pointedly at his friends, "I believe it is their turn."

Eyes twinkling with appreciation at her clever wizard, Elena turned to her friends and said, "Alright you two, we've followed the rules, you're next."

Suddenly feeling slightly unsure, Naomi reached up to push a stray hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly at Gabe–– whose face had flooded with color as his hand shot to the back of his neck, eyes darting to the floor. Heart racing, each feeling a mixture of curiosity and fear.

Curiosity because they were best friends. They had always been able to talk and joke and just have fun hanging out together, but–– was it possible for there to be something more?

Fear because–– what if everything changed? And not for the better?

They knew they didn't really have to do this–– it was just a silly tradition–– but would they regret it if they didn't?

Would they regret it if they did?

As if drawn together by a magnetic force, Naomi took a half step towards Gabe as he took a half step towards her. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Naomi just looked up into the dear face of her friend, the tiniest of smiles playing about her lips. Gabe looked back and realized it was the first time he'd stood so close to her–– he could count every single freckle that was scattered across her nose and cheeks and felt the odd urge to kiss each and every one of them.

Deciding to take that final step, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders as he leaned in and pressed a soft, tentative kiss to her lips. Warmth sparked in his core and spread like electricity through his veins–– his fingers and toes tingling with the sensation of it. Surprised at the deluge of feeling and emotion that nearly overwhelmed him, he pulled back just enough to search her expression.

She stared wide eyed, shock and awe and–– was that desire–– flickered in her gaze as she registered what had just happened.

As their eyes met, they each recognized the desire racing through their veins like wildfire mirrored in the other's eyes.

A smile spread across her face as she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in an urgent almost desperate kiss. Gabe responded with intensity as his lips molded together with hers and his arms slid automatically around her waist–– pulling her close to him.

Elena, Mateo, and Isabel exchanged amused glances as they watched their friends slowly becoming lost to the world around them as they kissed–– and kissed–– and kissed some more. Isabel covered her mouth with a hand as she tried to stifle a giggle. Mateo chuckled as Elena let out a wolfish whistle.

The couple broke apart–– startled back to reality. Gabe looked a little punch drunk, but happy. Naomi looked like she was about to burst with joy. Both looked for the source of the whistle as Elena crossed her arms, cocking a hip to the side and said, "Aren't you the ones who are usually telling us to get a room?" she teased.

Gabe and Naomi, still in each other's arms, exchanged a sheepish look as Naomi said, "Oh, hush, you! You got what you wanted."

Elena laughed and said, "For my best friends to find happiness with each other? I suppose I did." Her eyes lit up as the band began playing a zippy merengue. "Ooh! This is one of my favorite songs! Do you guys want to come back to the dance floor with me?"

She looked hopefully at Mateo, who grinned and said, "Of course, mi amor," and offered his arm, which she took as she looked questioningly at the couple still standing wrapped in each other's arms.

Naomi looked at Gabe and said, in a slightly dreamlike tone, "No, I think I'd rather go for a walk. Gabe?"

Gabe grinned and said, "Yes! Er–– I'll come with you!"

"Ok, have fun you two!" Elena called out, nearly bouncing excitement over the new development between her friends.

Waving a distracted farewell, Gabe slid his arm around Naomi's shoulders as she slid an arm around his waist and they walked slowly out of the ballroom and out into the brisk winter evening, simply enjoying the quiet night brimming with the promise of a tomorrow that included a new and terrifying, yet exciting, aspect of their friendship that seemed to be rapidly turning into something more–– and for that, they were glad.


	18. Elena and Lucía MotherDaughter Time

"What is your greatest wish, mami?" Elena asked Lucia as she sat on the small couch by the fire, curled up next to her mother.

"My greatest wish?" the queen of Avalor laughed lightly, "That's a tough one. I have many wishes. Hmmm…" she ruffled her daughter's hair as she peered thoughtfully into the merrily crackling fire.

Though Elena was a sixteen year old princess in training as the future queen of Avalor, she still loved quiet times like this with her mother. She loved just sitting and talking with her–– all night long sometimes–– but what she loved most of all was her mother's hugs. Nothing made Elena feel so safe and secure as knowing her mother was nearby.

"I think," Lucia began, "I think my greatest wish is for my beautiful daughters to grow up strong and healthy and to achieve their dreams and have their wishes come true."

"Really?" Elena asked curiously, "Your greatest wish isn't something for you?"

"Of course not!" Lucia said, "You will begin to understand soon, my Elenita, that as you grow older and as your heart grows with love for others–– your family, your future husband and children, your kingdom and your people–– that your deepest wishes and desires become less and less about what you want for yourself, but for what's best for them."

Elena thought about that for a moment and realized that she already knew that. She had dreams for herself, sure, but her greatest motivating desires revolved around her family's health and happiness.

"I think I know what you mean," Elena said thoughtfully, leaning her head on Lucia's shoulder.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. You, my precious girl, have the biggest, most selfless heart of anyone I've ever met," Lucia gave her daughter's shoulders a squeeze, "you are going to be a wonderful queen to our people someday. I just know it."

"Not anytime soon though. Papi is a much better king than I would be a queen. I don't think I'll ever be able to live up to his example."

"Nonsense! You are an amazing young woman who I am incredibly proud to call my daughter. You're learning and growing at an incredible rate. You, my Elenita, will be a wonderful queen even if you were forced to take the throne tomorrow. But, you'll be an even better queen after a few more years of learning at your father's side."

Elena could feel her eyes misting up as she soaked in her mother's praise. She knew she could do anything if she only had the confidence to try–– including ruling the kingdom–– but she also knew that her father had a lot to teach her and she was completely ok with that.

"Thanks, Mami," Elena said quietly.

"Anytime, my Elenita."

The queen and the princess sat companionably together by the fire for quite some time–– neither one feeling the need to fill the silence, until Elena said, "So, aside from your greatest wishes for your family, is there anything at all that you wish for yourself?"

"Well," Lucia began, brushing a stray lock of hair from Elena's forehead, "I suppose I've been wishing for a nice vacation. Perhaps a retreat."

"For yourself? You want to get away for some time alone?"

"No, actually," Lucia laughed, "no, I really would like a vacation for the four of us. Maybe to Ophidian Island? A nice relaxing beach trip away from the demands of the palace sounds wonderful. But it wouldn't be any fun without you!"

Elena perked up at this. A family get away sounded amazing. Suddenly, Elena wanted to make this wish come true for her mother. "Perhaps we could go in the spring?"

Lucia shook her head, "No, there's too much catching up to do just after Navidad, then there's the Peace Festival and Carnaval in the spring."

"What about the summer?"

"Maybe, though your papi has to attend the royal retreat with Cariza, Marswick, and Napurna in the summer, plus it's monsoon season and it's not really safe to sail then."

Elena pursed her lips as she thought. There had to be a time they could get away for a few days. Then her eyes lit up as an idea occurred to her. "What about the end of summer, just after my birthday? It's the perfect time! Before Dia de los Muertos and Navidad but after the craziness of the spring and summer!" She looked at her mother with the wide, pleading eyes in the expression that was well known as "Elena's puppy dog look".

Lucia laughed and raised an accusing eyebrow at her daughter. "Are you seriously trying to give your mami the sad puppy dog look? You know that look only works on your papi, right?"

Elena laughed, saying, "Fine, but truly, could we go? For my birthday? Nothing would make me happier than to make your wish come true. Plus a family adventure away from the city sounds like fun!"

Staring into the fire, a small smile played about Lucia's mouth as she not only thought about how much fun a family trip would be but as she realized how truly selfless and loving her daughter really was.

"Maybe––"

Elena cheered, clapping her hands in excitement.

" ––but, I have to speak with your father about it. It's his schedule that we have to work around."

"Of course! But you can talk Papi into anything, so that means we're going! I need to go tell Isa!"

Elena leapt from the couch, turned and kissed her mother on the cheek and bolted from the room, leaving Queen Lucia laughing after her as her expression settled into an indulgent smile. She loved her precious girl and hoped with all of her heart that she never lost her selfless, loving nature nor her youthful excitement and joy–– regardless of whatever challenges and trials she may face in the years to come on her journey to becoming queen.


	19. Rafa and Alakazar Opening Presents

Rafa thought she would burst from excitement. It was Navidad morning and she had just crawled out of bed and padded down the hall to the front room where the Navidad tree stood covered in brightly colored ornaments, practically lighting up the room with its cheerful decor. The little girl gasped, squealing with glee, as she spied the pile of perfectly wrapped parcels waiting beneath. Turning on her bare heels, she sprinted back down the hallway to her parent's dimly lit bedroom.

Rafa cried out as she ran, "Mami! Papi! Wake up! It's Navidad! Please wake up! It's Navidad!"

As she burst into the room, she took a few running steps and a mighty leap, landing upon the bed between her parents, Juanita and Alakazar–– the royal wizard of Avalor.

"Mami! Wake up!" Rafa shook her mother's shoulder and turned to her father, bouncing up and down on her knees as she squealed in excitement, "Papi! It's Navidad! Please wake up!"

Groaning, Alakazar rolled over, his eyes squinting as he peered bleary eyed at his little girl and smiled warmly, "Feliz Navidad, mi chispita."

"Feliz Navidad, Papi!" she cried out, hugging her half asleep father around the shoulders."

"Aye yi yi, we should get up, amor," Juanita said, her voice slightly groggy, though she too was smiling indulgently at the daughter she adored, "we will have no rest until those presents have been opened."

"Si, you are quite right," Alakazar agreed, sitting up and stretching–– trying to avoid falling over as little Rafa crawled onto his lap and hugged him around the neck.

"Papi, it's Navidad! The tree is out there and there's presents and everything. It's Navidad, Papi!"

Chuckling, Alakazar gave his daughter a squeeze, kissing her hair and said, "Yes, mi chispita, you've mentioned that once or twice. Now, go. Wait by the tree and give your pobre mami and papi a moment to wake up, ok?" he poked her in the side, encouraging her to slide down off the side of the bed.

Rafa giggled and did as she was told. "Ok Papi, but please hurry!" She padded quickly from the room, leaving Alakazar and Juanita to fully regain consciousness and drag themselves from the bed. Tired though they were, they both felt the warmth and excitement that only Navidad could bring welling up inside them. They had each other, Alakazar had been given the day off from his royal wizard's duties by the king himself, and they had their precious daughter who was the light of their life.

Though, in spite of the Navidad spirit, Alakazar also had an odd sense of foreboding that he couldn't seem to shake. He hadn't been sleeping well–– nightmares of darkness and trouble had been plaguing him for weeks. Shaking it off, he was pretty sure they were just strange dreams and shoved them to the back of his mind, choosing instead to focus on celebrating the love and joy he had surrounded by his precious family.

Once they both had donned their bathrobes, Alakazar slid an arm around his wife and drew her in for a quick kiss. "Feliz Navidad, mi amor."

Smiling, she replied, "Feliz Navidad, amor." Juanita slid her own arm around his waist and they walked side by side down the hall and into the front room where they found one excited little girl darting around the tree, peering at the small pile of presents underneath it from every angle.

They exchanged an amused glance before Juanita knelt down beside the tree and said, "Ok, little one. Would you like to help me sort the gifts?"

Rafa eagerly went to help her mother, dividing the gifts for herself and her mami and her papi into three piles. The little family chattered happily, filling the home with laughter and cheer as they opened their gifts until there was only one long, thin package left in front of little Rafa who peered at it. Looking up at her parents with wide eyes, she said, "What is it?"

Alakazar chuckled and said, "Why don't you open it and see?"

That was all the encouragement she needed. Clawing into the colorful wrapping paper, Rafa tore it from the box and removed the lid. Gasping she stared at the contents within–– sitting before her was a small, child-sized replica of the tamborita that Alakazar preferred to work with–– the one with the maruvian sunburst pattern painted on the drum.

"Papi, is this––" Rafa stared wide eyed at the beautiful little drum wand, almost afraid to touch it.

"Yes, mi chispita," Alakazar said, "That is a tamborita, a real tamborita. It is not a toy. You will be 8 years old in a few months, the same age I was when I began my magical studies. If you wish it, you may begin your magical studies this year as my apprentice."

Mouth hanging open, the little girl looked up at her father, eyes shining with happiness. "Really Papi? You mean it? Really and for truly?"

"Yes, really and for truly, you are old enough to learn the wonders of magic but also the responsibility that comes along with it."

Looking down at the tamborita, Rafa reached for it and carefully pulled it from the box with as much gentleness as one would pick up a priceless heirloom. "Wow!" She looked at the the drum wand in her hand with wonder.

"I know the feeling," Alakazar chuckled, smiling at his young daughter, shoving the foreboding feeling and the images of darkness threatening to overwhelm him to the very back corners of his mind, and allowing his pride and happiness to overcome instead as he imagined her future as a wizard, following in his footsteps.

Rafa got to her feet, carefully holding the tiny tamborita by her side and walked over to her father, grinning up at him as she said, "Papi, this is the best Navidad gift ever! Thank you! I want to grow up to be a great wizard who helps people, just like you!"

Laughing, Alakazar reached down and swung her up into his arms, tamborita and all, and hugging her to him, he prayed that his nightmares truly were nothing and that someday in the distant future, he would be there to see his precious daughter get her dearest wish–– which happened to be his dearest wish too.


	20. Elena & Naomi Friendship Gingerbread

"And then we looked up and, sure enough, there it was! The mistletoe was hanging right over our heads! You should have seen his face! You know how he gets–– all wide eyed with his mouth opened in shock. And his cheeks! They were so red! It was adorable, really."

"So–– what did he do next?"

"Well, Isa was giggling like mad. You'd think she'd never seen us kiss before. She, of all people, should know that we're not exactly shy about sneaking kisses around the palace––"

"I've noticed––"

"Anyways, she went on and on, doubled over with laughter. I had decided to wait and see what Mateo was going to do, so I just stood there grinning at him while he acted all bashful, rubbing the back of his neck and spluttering."

"Of course he did. That's our Mateo!"

"But then our eyes met and I saw just a hint of mischief sparking there."

"He was just playing along, wasn't he?"

"Mmhmm...he grinned that adorable crooked grin of his and winked at me just as he placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me full on the mouth–– rather enthusiastically I might add," Elena finished her story, blushing slightly as she stared into her mug of hot cocoa, memories from the night before replaying in her mind.

Naomi laughed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate before she said with a sly smile, "And, of course, you couldn't help but get carried away in the moment–– like you always do."

Elena looked away, but she couldn't help the twitterpated smile that slid across her face. "Maybe," she said somewhat coyly.

Elena and Naomi sat at the royal dining table, enjoying Elena's abuela's special hot chocolate and a bit of girl time on an oddly cool day in Avalor City the week before Navidad. Girl time with Elena and her best friend, Naomi, usually included a heaping pile of sweets, lots of laughter and plenty of the latest gossip.

That day, however, the sweets were conspicuously absent. Luisa was usually good about having a platter of freshly baked treats at the ready for Elena, Isabel, and their friends but it was missing. In its place was a steaming carafe of spiced hot cocoa and a few festive mugs. Elena and Naomi didn't let that stop them and had settled at the table for an afternoon of catching up after a busy week.

Naomi laughed and playfully tossed a crumpled up napkin at Elena's head as she teased, "Oh, you can't fool me. I know exactly how you get whenever your royal wizard is concerned. But, speaking of mistletoe––"

Elena whipped her head around, interest sparking in her eyes as she waited for Naomi to launch into her own story. "What?! What happened?! With who? Not Gabe?!" Elena practically shrieked as she bounced on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Shaking her head, Naomi grinned. "What? No! Like we need THAT as an excuse. You'll never guess who."

"Rico?"

"Ugh! No! Gabe would kill him!" Naomi laughed.

Elena laughed. "True, but who could it possibly be then?" She looked around the room thoughtfully as she considered the possibilities, or lack thereof. Eyebrows furrowed together, Elena shook her head. "I give up! Tell me before I die of curiosity!"

"So dramatic!" Naomi scoffed. "Earlier this morning, I found myself under the mistletoe with––" she paused for dramatic effect, looking at Elena, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh my goodness, Naomi! You're killing me!" Elena wailed.

Leaning forward, her elbows in the table, Naomi said, "Esteban."

"WHAT?!" Elena shrieked, splashing hot chocolate everywhere as she slammed her mug down on the table, "UGH! NO WAY! REALLY?!" She leaned forward on her elbows and whispered loudly, her eyes wide, "You didn't actually–– you know––"

Naomi made a face, waving her hands in front of her in denial as she laughed, "Ewww! NO! It was nothing like that!"

Sighing with relief, Elena threw the napkin back at Naomi. "Ok, explain then!" She demanded as she shot a mock glare at her friend. "You scared me for a minute!"

"So I was helping Esteban supervise the decorating in the ballroom for tomorrow's fiesta––"

"Thanks for that, by the way."

Waving a dismissive hand, Naomi continued, "No problem! Anyways, I had just climbed down from a ladder where I'd been fastening a sprig of mistletoe to one of the swags. As I climbed down I was wrapping garland around a pillar. Esteban walks over with that insufferable swagger of his and says," Naomi gave her best and most passable impression of the chancellor, "'Ms. Turner! What in the world do you think you are doing with that garland? That was supposed to go on the tree!' I explained that it was extra and I thought it would look nice on a few of the pillars."

Elena laughed, "It sounds like the beginning of one of your famous bickering matches."

Rolling her eyes, Naomi said, "Yeah, something like that. Anyways, so he starts lecturing me–– AGAIN–– on the way things are done by _royals_ and how they are different than how things are done by sailors. Which of course irritated me to no end, so I told him that Navidad decorations are pretty universal and that just because it wasn't completely to his tastes didn't mean it was wrong. He stepped closer–– trying to pull down the garland I had hung and I told him he needed to stop. He wouldn't listen."

Sighing dramatically, Elena pick up her mug and took a sip of hot cocoa and said, "Of course he wouldn't. He wouldn't be Esteban if he did. I noticed the garlands were still up when I inspected the ballroom earlier–– they look nice, by the way."

"Thanks!"

"So, what did you do to stop him?"

"I did the only thing I could. I put my hands on my hips, glared at him and said, 'Fine, do whatever you want. But you should know that you are standing under the mistletoe–– with me.' And I took another step closer, daring him to call my bluff."

Elena nearly spit out her drink from laughing. "You didn't!"

"I sure did and I'd do it again! His face turned white with panic. His eyes darted up and once they'd found that I was indeed telling the truth, he turned the brightest shade of red I'd ever seen! He jumped away from me as if he'd been shocked."

Elena was shaking with laughter, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she imagined the comical scene. "So, did he say anything?"

Naomi grinned with the renewed memory of her triumph as she drank deeply from her mug. "He stood as tall as he could and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking anywhere but at me he said cooly, 'This never happened' and then he turned on his heel and practically stomped away."

Elena shook her head with a giggle, saying, "Oh Esteban. What will we do wi––" she paused as the sound of footsteps approaching echoed from just outside the dining room door.

Elena and Naomi both turned expectantly to see who would be joining them when Mateo walked through the door carrying a huge tray piled high with what looked to be oddly shaped cookies, bowls of frosting, sugar sprinkles and colorful candies in every shape and size.

"Mateo!" Elena sang out, jumping from her seat and hurrying over to her royal wizard, placing an arm around his shoulders, peering at the tray in his hands, as she continued, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Mateo snorted. "Right. You're happy to see this huge pile of sweets. It's ok. I know where I stand."

Naomi laughed as Elena blushed but grinned. "Oh, you know love you, but seriously, to what do I owe the pleasure of this amazing gift you've brought us?"

"Ooh!" Naomi said, peering eagerly at the tray. "Look at all of those sweets!" Her eyes positively sparkled with excitement.

"Actually," Mateo said with a sheepish smile, "These are from Luisa. She asked me to bring this to you. She'd like you and Naomi to put together the gingerbread house for the Navidad party."

"Oh! Fun!" Elena exclaimed. "Well, you've come to the right girls. Naomi and I are a great team!"

"Right," Mateo grinned as he set the tray on the table, "Just try not to eat all of the sweets. Leave some for the gingerbread house, ok?"

"Oh, you're no fun," Naomi teased, popping a red gumdrop into her mouth.

Chuckling, Mateo turned and said, "Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck!"

Elena tugged on his sleeve, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before he left. "See you later, amor."

"I'll be in my workshop. Let me know if you need an abundance spell to get you out of trouble with your abuela when you've eat all of the sweets," he grinned unabashedly as Elena smacked him lightly on the arm. "Oh, go on!" she said, "We'll be fine!"

Mateo laughed as he walked from the room. Elena could have sworn she heard him mutter something under his breath about "mi amor with the serious sweet tooth".

Turning back to the table, Elena eyed the piles of sweets and grinned over at Naomi who looked just as excited at what she saw.

"So, shall we get started?" Elena asked, holding out a fist to her friend as she tossed a pink sugar disc into her mouth.

"Let's do this!" Naomi said, returning the fist bump as she swiped a red licorice rope from the tray.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon working on the gingerbread house as they chatted away about the upcoming party, shopping they needed to do and Navidad gifts they had planned for their family and other friends.

The problem was that they were more chatty than productive, and when the girls were chatting, sweets were nibbled and frosting was swiped from bowls. Each time, they'd tell themselves that it was "just one piece" and "what harm is there in eating just one?"

Eventually, they were forced to stop and evaluate their progress. Elena and Naomi stared at their gingerbread creation in shock.

"Er––" Naomi asked, watching the cookie sculpture warily, "I thought it would be more colorful than that."

"And I'm not sure it's supposed to be quite so lopsided," Elena added, cocking her head to one side as if it would look better from a different angle.

The gingerbread house–– if you could even call it a "house"–– had a very light layer of frosting holding the pieces together. Apparently, both Elena and Naomi were huge fans of frosting and ended up having to improvise on the shape to make the walls and roof stick together when they'd realized the frosting was nearly. Once they'd set up their awkward walls, they started putting the decorations on the house. However, both girls detested green gumdrops and black licorice, leaving an abundance of those candies to decorate the house with.

Elena peered at the lopsided cookie creation and reached forward to poke at it. "Will it fall over if we try to move it? Maybe Abuela won't notice how bad it is if we get it to the dessert table and put it in the back?"

Naomi smacked her hand out of the way. "Don't touch it! It will definitely fall to pieces if you touch it!"

Elena grinned cheekily and shrugged. "I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles!"

Groaning, Naomi smacked a hand to her forehead, shaking her head at the terrible pun. "Ugh, you are such a cheese ball! Come one, Elena. Let's go find your lover boy and see if he has a spell to fix this monstrosity before Luisa puts us on dishwashing duty for a month!"

Naomi turned and hurried out of the room, followed closely by a laughing Elena. Both girls thinking that in spite of the imminent danger they were in from the wrath of Luisa and the fact that they utterly failed at their task, they were still thankful they'd had such a fun time together that afternoon. Best friend time really was the best!


	21. Eleteo Navidad Breakfast in Bed

**A/N - This wasn't technically part of the Navidad Mini Fic Challenge, But I wanted to group all of my holiday stories todather. So here it is :) A fluffy married Eleteo Navidad story written for msmarshmallowmadness on Tumblr as part of the EOA Secret Santa Project.**

Mateo stood in the doorway, a breakfast tray balanced carefully in his hands as he peered into the dimly lit bedroom where the he could just make out the form of the queen of Avalor sleeping peacefully beneath the sheets. A soft smile tugging at his lips, his eyes followed the lines of the sheet draped artfully over the elegant curve of her waist to her hip and back up to her shoulder, where he paused, watching the gentle rise and fall that came from each precious breath.

Light trickled in from beyond the doorway and fell upon her face–– her dark eyelashes resting on her cheeks and her hair a glorious tangled mess strewn across the pillow. Mateo's heart swelled as he watched his precious wife slumber on, unable to help the love and pride welling up in him as he reflected on how thankful he was that this beautiful creature was his and he was hers.

It was Navidad morning and they'd had a late night filled with their combined family celebrations for Buena Noche–– Elena's first Navidad as queen and their first Navidad as a married couple. The night before had been like something out of a dream. Not only did Elena and Mateo finally get to celebrate together, but when it was all over, they retired to the royal suite and had fallen asleep reveling in the lingering pleasant feelings left long after the festivities had ended–– together in each other's arms.

Mateo slept very little, he'd never been one to need much sleep and as a wizard he felt like his mind was always running on overtime, so it had become one of his chiefest pleasures in the last months to watch Elena as she fell asleep in his arms and wake up to find her still sleeping peacefully where he'd left her for those few hours he'd risked venturing into the land of dreams.

In the past, Mateo had been eager to get an early morning start on whatever projects he had stewing in his workshop, but since the wedding he found himself lingering in bed for hours every morning, watching her sleep and simply enjoying the feeling of having her there in his arms.

That morning, however, he'd slipped out of bed early to surprise her with a breakfast tray, so they could enjoy breakfast in bed together. She slept so deeply, she didn't even notice that he'd left–– aside from her initial incoherent grumbling about being cold when he'd first gotten out of bed. But he'd quickly tucked the covers back around her and she instantly snuggled deep into the blankets with a sleepy smile on her face.

He'd returned with a tray laden with all of her favorite breakfast goodies–– strawberries and mangos; huevos rancheros; fried potatoes; freshly squeezed orange juice; hot rich, dark coffee; and, of course, a heaping platter of pan dulce–– Elena's favorite. In one corner of the tray was a tiny vase with a bundle of poinsettias and in the other corner was a small wrapped gift–– Elena's Navidad gift from him.

Pulling the bedroom door shut behind him, Mateo tiptoed in slippered feet across the room and carefully set the tray on one of the bedside tables. He then pulled the curtains open, allowing the rosy sunrise to sift through the enormous arching windows and fan across the room.

Elena remained asleep.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Mateo had known that waking her so early would be a challenge, but it had to be done. They had Navidad with their family later that morning, so breakfast had to be now or never. Approaching his sleeping queen, he slid into the bed beside her and laid his head next to hers so that they were nearly nose to nose. Smiling he placed his hand on her arm and gently ran it up and down the length of it, saying quietly, "Elena? _Mi amor_? It's time to wake up." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She smiled at his touch, but did not otherwise stir.

Mateo slid his hand to her waist, running it along the soft curve, smiling again as he said, "Elena? _Mi reina_? Wake up, it's Navidad. We have a lot to do today."

She didn't stir, but her mouth slowly curved into a wicked smile.

Mateo grinned. "So it's going to be like that, is it?" he sighed dramatically with the air of the longsuffering, "Fine, have it your say," and leaned in again, this time pressing a deep, lingering kiss to her lips.

Smiling against his lips, Elena slid the arm that wasn't caught beneath her pillow up and around his shoulders, pressing herself closer to him as she returned his kiss with fervor, her lips parting slightly, she murmured, "Feliz Navidad, _mi amor_."

"Feliz Navidad, _amor_ ," Mateo murmured in reply, "Are we awake now?"

"I don't know–– maybe? I think I'll need another kiss to be certain."

"You're greedy this morning," Mateo laughed quietly, but was all too happy to give in to her simple demand.

Elena grinned, reveling in the early morning kisses as she said quietly, "Mmm…but it's Navidad. Consider it a gift."

"Oh? But I have your Navidad gift just over there. Shall I take it back?" Mateo teased, gesturing from where he laid beside her over to the untouched breakfast tray.

"Really?" Elena pulled away just enough to look at him curiously. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Mateo snorted, "Of course I did. What kind of husband doesn't get a Navidad gift for his wife?" His gaze softened and he smiled, stroking her hair as he said quietly, "I love you, _mi amor_. Of course I got you a gift."

Elena beamed at him, her eyes shining with happiness as he got up and retrieved the breakfast tray, and, sliding back onto the bed, he set it onto his lap while Elena arranged herself into a seated position. Her eyes lit up when she saw the tray of goodies.

"Oh! Look at all of this! You brought pan dulce! My favorite!"

"Yes, I know," Mateo said, "You may have told me once or twice over the years."

He took a moment to busy himself over the tray, pouring mugs of coffee for them both and goblets of orange juice. Elena snatched a piece of pan dulce from the top of the pile and took a big bite out of it, moaning with delight as the sweet bread practically melted in her mouth.

Grinning at Mateo, she bumped her shoulder against his, saying through a mouthful of pan dulce, "Thanks for bringing two of my favorite things together, _amor_ –– breakfast and bed. You're the best!" She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, transferring a few sweet bread crumbs from her lips as she pulled away.

Mateo laughed, "You're welcome, but didn't your mother or grandmother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? I'm sure I've heard Esteban say something about how that's not proper princess behavior."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," she said airily, "I am the very model of perfect princess behavior."

"Right, mmhmm, whatever you say _mi amor_ ," Mateo said dryly, giving her a quick poke in the side, which caused her to squeal with laughter.

"Don't! I'm going to spill my coffee!" she wailed as she laughed.

"Oops! Sorry!"

The two of them laughed and talked about the fun they had the evening before as they enjoyed their breakfast in bed together–– both of them enjoying the sweet time together with little touches and cuddles between them as they worked on eating their breakfast.

When they had finished the final piece of pan dulce, Elena spied the small package in the corner of the tray, looking curiously at Mateo she asked, "What is it?"

Eyes twinkling, Mateo kissed her on the cheek and said, "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Elena reached for the tiny package and carefully opened it, revealing a small hinged box. Opening the box she gasped at the beautiful golden bangle inlaid with rubies and turquoise stones. Mounted on the center was a large golden heart with tiny ruby flower petals inlaid along the top. Engraved across the center were the words, " _Mi Amor_ ".

Peering more closely at the heart she noticed that it was a locket and carefully opened it. She smiled hugely, her eyes filling with tears as she beheld the miniature version of the royal portrait that had been painted just after their wedding and Mateo's coronation as prince consort to the queen.

Mateo had just finished moving the tray back to the bedside table when she turned to him and smiled, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, whispering, "It's perfect."

Smiling gently, he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. Rubbing his thumb softly against her cheeks, he said, "I'm glad you like it. Feliz Navidad, Elena."

"Feliz Navidad, Mateo," she whispered.

They sat like that a moment longer, simply looking at one another and counting each precious blessing before Mateo noticed the time.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "do you think it's time that we dressed for the day? Our families will be looking for us soon."

"Almost," Elena's gaze shifted and her smile turned positively feline as she leaned in to press a slow, lingering kiss to the soft skin just beneath his ear, speaking in a low, sultry voice, "But first–– there's one more thing I want for Navidad."

Mateo grinned crookedly, sliding an arm around her, and said, "Oh? And what's that?"

Turning towards him she placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down onto the pillows as she said, "You, _amor_. All I want for Navidad, is you."

Heart swelling with gratitude and happiness and love for this precious soul who so thoroughly held his heart, Mateo tugged her closer–– closing the distance between them and met her lips with his own, smiling as he kissed her in a way that sent tingles of delight pulsing down her spine, murmuring, "And I you, _mi amor_. All I want is you."


	22. Alonsaomi Navidad Surprise Visit

**A/N - Not part of the challenge but another holiday fic I wanted to group with these.** **A gift for gijinkagal on Tumblr for the EOA Secret Santa Project.**

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Naomi groaned and scrunched her eyes tightly shut as a sharp rapping at the door drew her from the land of dreams and back into the world of reality. Stretching with a cat-like grace, she yawned–– enjoying a last few quiet moments under the warm blankets.

Eyes still closed, she smiled to herself as the sounds of Navidad floated in through the window of her Avaloran townhouse. Bells chimed on the breeze, children's voices lifted in song sounded through the streets, and laughter echoed from every corner of the city she had come to love as her own.

Naomi had served the Avaloran royal court as grand councilor for several years, and once Crown Princess Elena ascended to the throne as queen, one of her first acts had been to reestablish the grand council–– which by law had been dissolved upon her coronation–– as the first ever queen's advisory board. Naomi was given a seat as a board member and was concurrently working towards a degree in interkingdom affairs and diplomacy at the University of Avalor.

She adored her classes and, in spite of her laid back, sarcastic sense of humor, she excelled in the area of politics and diplomacy. Queen Elena had even sent Naomi on a handful of diplomatic visits to neighboring kingdoms as her personal representative–– including several recent trips to Cordoba.

Cordoba.

Naomi sighed as she thought about her most recent trip to the neighboring kingdom that had become Avalor's closest ally. She loved life at court and enjoyed working for the best interest of Avalor, but after half a dozen visits to the Cordoban court and dozens of letters back and forth, she was finding herself loving something–– or rather, someone–– else even more.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" she grumbled, slipping from beneath the covers and pulling on a bathrobe.

 _Who could it be this early in the morning?_

Stepping into her slippers, she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself somewhat presentable before opening the door. She peered out, bleary eyed, into the bright morning light as she tried to make out the unfamiliar face of the young boy standing on her doorstep clutching a cream colored envelope in one hand.

"Umm...may I help you?"

"Are you Ms. Naomi Turner?"

"Yes––"

"I have a message for you!" the boy said eagerly as he held out the envelope.

Frowning slightly as she tried to imagine who would be sending a message to her, Naomi asked curiously, "Who is it from?"

"I'm not supposed to say!" the boy said, turning on his heel and running off.

"Wh–– hey! Wait!" Naomi cried out, looking at the unmarked envelope in her hand. She was completely taken off guard. A message from the palace would be marked with Elena's seal, though Elena rarely bothered with such formalities and usually just dropped by when she wanted to tell Naomi something. The same went for her parents or her friends.

Shrugging, she opened the envelope and unfolded the cream colored stationery inside. Eyebrows furrowing, she stared at the cryptic message it contained:

 _To the charming Ms. Turner:_

 _A quest of great import I issue to thee, a prize awaits one so clever as to solve these riddles three. Your next riddle shall not require the help of a clock, no it is held in the possession of one with charge of the dock._

Sticking her head outside her door, Naomi looked up and down the street as if the message sender would be found standing on the nearest corner, laughing at her–– but there was no one there. She looked back down at the note and tried to decipher its meaning.

 _Is this a joke? If so, there's no one around to laugh at me. I guess someone has something for me to find, but who?_

She raised a sardonic eyebrow as she reread the riddle.

 _Who would write in such terribly cheesy poorly written rhymes? And who would address me as the 'charming Ms. Turner'?_

Naomi gasped.

 _There is only one person I know who would speak to me like that, but it's not possible. He couldn't be here–– in Avalor–– the day before Navidad. Could he?_

Hardly daring to believe that _he_ could possibly be at the end of this mystery, Naomi turned and hurried up the stairs, slamming the front door shut behind her. She threw on the first clothes that she touched, ran a brush through her hair and ran out the door–– hopping down the steps on one foot as she pulled her boots on without stopping. She ran down the street but paused at the corner suddenly realizing that she had no idea where she was going.

She looked at the note again, pursing her lips as she read through the clue.

 _One with charge of the dock? Does that mean THE docks? And who would have charge–– dad!_

Naomi took off running once again, heading to where she knew her father would be working his job as Avalor City's harbormaster. Weaving up and down the streets, she made her way to the docks–– calling out greetings to the surprised friends and acquaintances she passed by in a blur.

The citizens of Avalor City had pulled out all the stops to decorate their homes in the spirit of Navidad. Bright poinsettias and colorful banners had been strung from nearly every rooftop, crisscrossing the streets. Though, in her excitement, Naomi barely registered the festive atmosphere around her–– as was her usual way, her eye was fixed firmly on her goal.

The docks were straight ahead and in her anticipation of finding the next clue, Naomi increased her speed to a dead sprint–– her face splitting into a wide grin as she spotted her father at the other end of the far pier when––

"Naomi!"

Naomi stumbled as she came to a stop as she heard the voice of her best friend calling out to her. Panting slightly, she looked around and saw not just one best friend, but two. Queen Elena and her husband, Prince Mateo were on horseback, grinning and waving as they rode towards her.

"Where's the fire?" Mateo said with a small laugh.

"Yeah! We were just out admiring the city's Navidad decorations when we saw you running at a breakneck speed. What's the rush?" Elena asked innocently, though Naomi thought she recognized the spark of mischief dancing in her eyes.

Naomi showed her friends the note and explained the mysterious messenger that had visited her house that morning and the cryptic riddles that seemed to be sending her on a hunt for some prize through the city.

Elena and Mateo put their heads together as they read the note and exchanged a knowing smile before Elena handed it back to Naomi.

"What was that look for?" Naomi demanded.

"Oh nothing," Elena shrugged, feigning innocence.

"You know who sent this, don't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "Maybe not."

Flashing her friends a mock glare, she said, "Ugh, you're lucky that I'm pretty sure that I already know!" Naomi said, her eyes lighting up as she started to run again, "I gotta go! I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"OK!" Elena laughed, calling after the retreating back of her friend, "Don't forget about the parranda tonight!"

Naomi waved over her shoulder as she bolted across the docs to where her father was waiting expectantly, grinning at her. She skidded to a stop in front of Daniel Turner, Avalor City's harbormaster.

"Good morning, my amazing daughter! To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter as he observed his daughter's appearance–– from her windswept hair to her panting breathlessness to the bright excitement in her eyes.

"Ugh, Dad! You know exactly why I'm here, where's my clue?" Naomi laughed, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Now is that any way to greet your father?"

"Oh, fine," Naomi smiled and gave her dad a hug. "May I have my note? Now please?"

"That's more like it," Daniel said jovially, pulling a cream colored envelope–– identical to the first–– from his back pocket and handing it over to her.

"Thanks dad!" Naomi squeaked with excitement as she ripped it open and read the next clue:

 _Finding the riddle you seek should not overwhelm and will not cost though surrounded by wonders from all over the realm._

"Hmmm…" Naomi said slowly, pondering the odd verse before her. "It will not cost? Surrounded by wonders? Huh." She looked up at her dad who was watching her closely, "What does this mean?"

Daniel shrugged. "No idea, you're a smart girl though. You'll figure it out, you always do." He patted her on the shoulder and went back to his work.

 _Will not cost–– wonders–– ugh!_

Naomi looked around her in frustration, watching idly as townspeople wandered the streets towards the via mercado for a bit of last minute Navidad shopping. Raising an eyebrow as she thought about her clue, she noticed a handful of shoppers walk into the elegant emporium that stood watch over the entrance to the city's shopping district.

Naomi groaned as she registered the name of the store elaborately painted above the door–– Doña Paloma's Emporium. Everyone knew that the emporium was well known for housing wonders and priceless treasures from every corner of the Ever Realm! She did not relish having to approach the magister of trade, but she was desperate to find the final clue and solve this mystery.

Smoothing her hair and straightening her dress, Naomi walked this time–– though she longed to run–– across the square and into the emporium. It wouldn't do to go barging in there looking like a psychopath–– Doña Paloma would never let her or the queen hear the end of how unfit for the role of advisor to the throne Naomi was. While the trade magister already insinuated it at every opportunity, Naomi wasn't interested in adding fuel to that fire.

Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the door open and stepped into the shop. As she looked around the store, she found the statuesque store owner standing near the cash drawer, watching Naomi as she fluttered her signature fan with a haughty grace. Naomi approached the woman and asked with every ounce of politeness she could muster, "Good morning, Doña Paloma! I–– er–– do you have a message for me?"

Narrowing her eyes and snapping her fan shut, Doña said smoothly, with the elegance of a snake ready to strike, "Why, if it isn't Ms. Turner. The girl so important as to have the magister of trade acting as her personal message girl. What is this world coming to?"

Naomi took a deep breath and gathered her patience. "I'm sorry Doña, but surely you know that this was not my doing nor was it my idea."

"Perhaps, but I suppose it can't be helped. You just can't seem to help slithering into the hearts and minds of those with the most power–– I certainly can't blame you there." She smiled with a false sweetness as Naomi's face reddened–– not from embarrassment but from anger.

Naomi counted silently to ten before responding with forced calm, "If you'll be so kind as to hand over my message, I will gladly leave you to your business."

"Hmph," Doña sniffed, "Very well, be on your way then." She thrust the note into Naomi's hands and swept dramatically from the room.

Eager though she was to see the final clue, Naomi turned and left the shop as quickly as she could before she said something to get herself into trouble. Once she was safely away from the emporium and basking gratefully in the light of day, she walked over to the fountain in the city square and sat on its ledge before sliding the final riddle from its envelope.

Before she could read it, however, another familiar voice called out to her, "Hey! Naomi!"

Gabe, the captain of the royal guard and another of her best friends, walked across the square and stood beside where she was sitting. Naomi grinned up at him, saying, "Hey! Gabe! What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. What do you have there?" he looked curiously at the sheet of paper clutched in her hands.

She explained once again about the odd hunt she was on for clues to some prize. He glared at the note suspiciously and said, "And you have no idea who sent the message?"

"No."

"Doesn't that sound suspicious to you? What if it's a trap?"

Naomi laughed. "Who would go through so much trouble to try and trap me? It's not like I'm heavily guarded when you're not around."

"I don't know, but this just seems really strange. You shouldn't be doing this alone!"

Naomi stood up and grinned at her friend, punching his shoulder playfully, "Awww Gabe, you're sweet when you're all suspicious and protective, you know that?"

Gabe crossed his arms and grumbled, "Someone has to look out for your safety since you won't. You're as bad as Elena sometimes."

"Ouch! That hurts!" Naomi feigned offense, laughing as she added, "You know that Elena knows who sent this, don't you? Oh yeah! And my father knows."

That brought Gabe up short. "Oh, really?" he looked a little dumbfounded. "Well, why didn't you say so. You made it sound like some weirdo was sending you secret messages asking you to meet him in a remote dark alley at night."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Right. That's exactly what I said," she shook her head. "I better figure this clue out. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm off to see my mother at the bakery and then I promised Princess Isabel that I would pick up a few parts for whatever crazy contraption she's working on while I was out."

"Well, you better get to it. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Alright, see you later Naomi!" he clapped her on the shoulder and walked off in the direction of his family's bakery.

Turning her attention back to the note in her hand, her heart fluttered a bit as she read the final clue:

 _The final riddle you have found, now to find that which you seek, you must find the crown's namesake leisure location. Look for a tree, mighty and strong, and you will find what you've sought for all along._

Naomi plopped back down onto the fountain ledge as she stared at the final clue. She had no idea what it was talking about.

 _Crown's namesake leisure location? What in the world could that mean? Crown? Namesake? Could it be–– no. Or maybe–– nah, that's just silly. Wait! The crown! Elena wears the crown! The ruling family's name is Castillo! Ok, that narrows it down a little, but there are still tons of places with the name "Castillo" in the city. But it's a leisure location–– leisure means to relax and have fun. Where–– I know!_

Naomi knew exactly where she needed to go and was thankful it wasn't far. She took off running again, cutting through the neighborhoods until she reached the entrance of the beautifully landscaped Castillo Park. She stood beneath the arch and surveyed the park before her–– she saw the gazebo, the pond, the grassy field, the winding paths and–– the lone Avaloran oak tree that stood tall and proud in the center of it all. And beneath that tree was the unmistakable silhouette of––

Prince Alonso.

Naomi let out a gasp followed by a shout of laughter and sprinted straight for him. She couldn't believe it. The prince of Cordoba had come–– to see her. And he cared enough to go through the trouble of making a silly little game out of it, just for her.

She smiled hugely as she drew close enough to make out his face–– that devastatingly handsome face. His eyes were bright with excitement as he smiled, running the last few steps to meet her. She flew into his arms, which had been wide open, waiting for her and they embraced–– she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her so tight that he lifted her off the ground a few inches and spun her in a circle.

They both were laughing as they embraced and spun in place. Naomi pulled back first, just enough that she could see his face. She examined every square inch–– from his wide, smoldering eyes to his beautiful mouth. She looked deep into those big eyes and found herself lost in his gaze.

Alonso smiled softly and raised his hands to gently cup her cheeks–– leaning forward ever so slightly, asking the question with this eyes.

 _May I?_

She nodded a tiny little nod, but that was all he needed. Alonso leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her eager lips. She pulled him close, gladly allowing the world around them to fade, and they kissed for seconds, or minutes, or perhaps hours–– she honestly didn't know, nor did she particularly care.

As the kiss came to a gentle end, Alonso kissed her once–– twice–– three times more and pulled back to look at her, still holding her close, and smiled.

"Surprise," he said.

Naomi laughed. "What's the big deal? Sending me running all over town on a 'quest' to find you?"

"Can you blame me? For a face this gorgeous, I thought you needed to work for it," he drawled, though she could see the playfulness twinkling in his eye.

Naomi rolled her eyes, laughing as she said, "Always one for the dramatics. Well, you certainly succeeded in making me work for it. But why are you here? Tonight's Noche Buena. Don't you have a family celebration?"

Alonso grinned lazily as he shrugged, "Yeah, but my father understood my wanting to come here–– encouraged it, even. I'm old enough now that he's jumping at any signs that I show of being ready to settle down and take my role as heir to the throne seriously. Besides, it's only a few hours away and I'll be home late tonight in time for Navidad tomorrow. But today–– today I just want to be with you." His gaze shifted to one of softness as he reached up to caress her cheek, "I–– I've really been missing you since you last visited, and though we've been writing nearly everyday, it nearly drove me crazy not knowing when I would see you again."

"It was just a few weeks ago, silly."

Alonso smiled wryly. "Yes, but if you remember correctly, you behaved in such a manner under the mistletoe that you officially l stole my heart and have been in possession of it ever since."

Blushing, Naomi said, "I remember." She looked at him curiously and added, "So, what did you have in mind for us today?"

Looking uncharacteristically sheepish, Alonso cleared his throat a little and said, "Well, aside from the little treasure hunt––"

"With you being the treasure to be hunted," Naomi interjected.

Alonso flashed a roguish grin, saying, "Naturally, but aside from that, I hadn't given it much thought. I just want to spend the day with you–– maybe meet your parents?"

"You've already met my dad," Naomi pointed out.

"True, but this time with you present–– as a–– couple."

Naomi's eyes widened with surprise. "Is–– is that what we are? A couple?"

In another very un-Alonso-like move, Alonso rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly saying, "I–– well, I suppose we'd never officially talked about it, but I would like to court you, officially that is. If you'll have me, of course," he finished quickly, cheeks flushing slightly.

Naomi grinned slyly. "It must be real because I would be surprised if you ever had an awkward moment in your life. I'm touched that you saved it for me, but, seriously, are you allowed to court someone like me?"

"I'm the prince of Cordoba. I can do whatever I wish. Besides, my father approves so long as 'someone like you' means a woman who is smart, resourceful, charming, charismatic, and carries herself with the confidence of a queen."

Naomi stared, speechless. Finding her voice, she said quietly, "It seems we have a few things to talk about. Would you like to come over to my place? I'm afraid it's no palace but it has a nice view of the city and I make a mean cup of hot cocoa–– and we'll be able to talk uninterrupted, at least until the royal parranda stops by tonight and insists that we join them, but until then––."

"That sounds perfect," Alonso said sincerely, offering his arm to her.

With that, the Cordoban prince and the Avaloran councilwoman walked arm in arm from the park, each content to be in the other's company and eager to spend the entire day exploring future possibilities–– together.


	23. Gabe x Carla On a Date

**A/N - This was supposed to be a quick, fluffy cuddle fic. I had planned it to be so… but apparently I am incapable of taking two characters I've never written together or seen together in canon and just writing pointless fluff. Like with the Gababel fics, I had to explore the backstory, so this has a little cuddling and a lot of Carla angst. I hope you at least find it interesting. :)**

* * *

The young woman grimaced at her reflection in the mirror–– she needed to pull herself together and remember who she was and why she was there. She was Rita–– no, Carla. Carla Delgado, one of the most wanted criminals in all of Avalor–– second, as much as it irked her to admit it, only to her father, Victor Delgado.

Carla had been living as a double agent in the palace in Avalor City for months–– befriending the crown princess and her family and friends. Her sole purpose for being there was to infiltrate the treasury and steal a very specific tiara–– the tiara that had belonged to Queen Lucia, Elena's mother. She had been successful.

Sort of.

Rita had become one of Princess Elena's most trusted friends, but had yet to find a way into the royal treasury alone. She had tried almost everything–– her friendship with Elena, her alleged familial ties with Armando, even her new oddly strained camaraderie with Naomi–– to get to that tiara, to no avail.

And her failure wasn't even the worst of her problems.

No, the worst thing was that being around all of these people who actually cared for her, who wanted to be her friend, was starting to rub off on her. She found herself questioning what she was doing–– feeling unwelcome twinges of guilt at the most inopportune moments. And her most recent scheme was–– well, it wasn't going so well.

Carla sighed at her reflection. Her current scheme required her to get close to yet another member of Elena's inner circle, someone who would have no trouble at all gaining access to the royal treasury. It had been quite easy befriending him, in fact, once she'd proven herself a good friend of Elena's, he'd been quick to accept her as well. The trouble was that as Carla got to know him, she found herself actually liking him too–– and not just in a friendly way.

Knock. Knock.

Though she was expecting the visitor, Carla startled at the soft knock on her door, so deep in thought she had been. Checking her hair in the mirror, Carla scowled at her reflection. She would never get used to not being able to see what was really there. How was a girl to fix her hair if she couldn't even see what was really there? Hoping that she looked ok, she turned the mirror away from potential prying eyes and walked over to the door. As she placed her hand on the knob, she took a steadying breath, put on her best shy look, and opened the door.

She cursed herself as her breath caught in her throat and her heart took off at a gallop. Before her stood the one man she was certain would be the source of her downfall.

Captain Gabriel Nunez of the Royal Guard smiled warmly at her, holding out a brightly colored bouquet of Navidad roses in varying shades of reds and pinks. "Hi Rita, I–– er–– brought these for you." His cheeks flushed slightly as he awaited her reaction. "I hope you like them."

Carla stared at the flowers, her lips parting slightly in surprise. She had never received flowers from anyone, and to receive them from–– him? She swallowed hard. It was almost too much to bear. Reaching out she took them gently from his hand and smiled shyly up at him–– it almost wasn't an act. "Thank you Gabe, they are beautiful," she whispered, turning to place them in her water pitcher.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Gabe bowed slightly, offering her his arm.

Quietly, she took his arm, shutting her bedroom door behind her and began walking towards the palace entrance hall.

She and Gabe and become rather close over the past months–– she had made sure of it.

The thing was, that she found herself feeling oddly attracted to the tall, brave, kind, handsome captain of the guard. It was just so strange to find a connection with someone who was supposed to be a target. Her father had warned her from an early age to never become too attached to a target. It never ended well.

And she had listened.

Mostly.

Until now.

It was just a few days before Navidad and Gabe had invited her out to dinner at Cafe Anjelica's in the city as his gift to her. She accepted the invitation, telling herself that she was only accepting so she could use it as an opportunity to try and convince the handsome captain to show her the royal treasury.

Arm in arm, Gabe and Carla walked into the city, enjoying the colorful Navidad decorations hanging from every eave and window sill in the rich orange light of the sunset over Avalor Bay.

They chatted quietly about projects they'd both been helping the crown princess with–– mostly preparing the palace for Navidad and organizing the annual citywide parranda on Noche Buena. Gabe shared amusing stories about the things royal guards did when no one was looking and Carla caught Gabe up on some of the things his friends had been up to while he was busy with his captain's duties.

As they walked, Carla couldn't help sneaking glances at Gabe, admiring his perfect profile. Until one time when she caught him sneaking a glance at her. Both looked away quickly, blushing like crazy. Carla supposed they looked like a real couple, and perhaps Gabe thought they were a real couple–– or well on their way to becoming one.

Groaning internally, Carla chastised herself. She had a job to do. She couldn't let a handsome guy stop her from completing the job. Shuriki would kill her if she failed, and as much as Carla despised that horrible witch, she believed that Shuriki was the only one who could help her become a somebody.

As the pair approached the door to the restaurant, Gabe stepped forward and opened the door for her, saying, "Ladies first."

Smiling a little, Carla grazed past and waited for him to catch up. They took a table close to the fireplace, appreciating the merrily crackling fire within. Gabe greeted the waiter as he placed their menus on the table and left them to decide on what they would eat.

As Carla tried to decide on her meal, she glanced over the edge of her menu and caught Gabe's eye. Smiling as her eyes flicked back to her own menu, she said, "So, Gabe, how long have you been guard captain?"

Gabe glanced over his own menu, though he already knew what he wanted as he answered, "Oh, I just made guard captain this year."

Carla smiled as she sensed the hint of pride in his tone. "Wow, and you are so young to be the captain! That's really impressive Gabe!"

Blushing slightly, Gabe grinned as he folded his menu and laid it on the table. "Well, a lot happened in my year as a lieutenant. I got plenty of first hand experience, so because of that, the old guard captain and the crown princess believed I was ready." He shrugged.

"Hmm…" she said, putting her own menu down and leaning towards him on her elbows. "So, what made you decide that you wanted to be the captain of the guard? That's a lot of work!"

"Well, I always knew that I wanted to be the kind of guy who helped people–– protected them, you know? When I was a kid I dreamed of being a guard and fighting bad guys, going on exciting adventures and rescuing damsels in distress on my awesome horse."

Carla couldn't help the soft smile that her mouth had subconsciously curved into. Little Gabe dreaming of being a knight in shining armor. It was an adorable image actually.

"Well," Gabe continued, "You know my dad is a baker and he wanted me to be a baker too. You don't get much more humble than a baker's family. But when I finally turned eighteen and was old enough to finally join the guard, I learned that there was rank and structure and that almost any soldier could start as a private and retire as a captain or higher–– if they worked hard enough. I decided that not only was I going to be a brave guard, but I was going to work hard. I was going to become more than just a baker boy. I was going to be the captain of the guard."

Carla stared at him. She was surprised to find yet another area where she completely understood where he was coming from and could relate to him. Her dream was to become a powerful malvago. She was sick and tired of living on the dregs of society and being alone and ignored. She wanted to be somebody. She wanted to rise above her circumstances.

"Wow," she whispered, "Th– that's truly inspiring."

They both wanted to become more than their parents had tried to make them.

But he wanted to be a brave knight–– to protect his kingdom.

She wanted to be a dark wizard–– to take over his kingdom.

She locked onto that fact, remembering her goals. They were from completely different worlds and it just would never work. The girl known by her "friends" as Rita shoved every good, warm feeling to the bottom of her heart and tried to let the anger she felt towards the world that had held her down for so long, the witch that was just waiting for her to fail, her dream of becoming great–– those feelings, she tried to dwell on those thoughts and let them guide her through what she had to do next.

Her eyes gleamed as she folded her arms delicately across the table in front of her. Her smile became very cat-like as she batted her eyelashes in the way that she knew would drive a man crazy.

Cheeks slightly flushed, Gabe smiled warmly at her and reached across the table, taking her hands between his–– throwing her completely off guard. Her focus–– gone.

"Do you know what else is inspiring?" he asked quietly.

She stared at their hands, no one had ever held her hand like that. She like how warm his hands felt and how they felt around hers–– for a moment she almost felt safe and secure, like he would be the one to protect her. Glancing up from beneath her lashes, she froze as she noticed the intensity of his gaze. "What?" she whispered.

"You are."

"What?!" she almost laughed. He had to be joking. How could he find her–– a thief and a liar–– to be inspiring.

Because he doesn't know those things about you, nitwit, she chastised herself.

Her heart clenched in her chest and she thought she might cry. Gabe thought that Rita was inspiring–– not Carla. If he knew who she really was…

"How can you even think that? I'm nothing. Nobody," Carla shook her head, looking away as she felt unable to meet his gaze.

"Because, you're smart, charming, kind and hardworking–– among other things. I've been watching since you arrived at the palace and just fit right in with us. Everything you do, you work hard. You've had the most amazing ideas and every project you've helped with has been better for it. You are amazing and I think you are an inspiration."

Carla was speechless. She looked into those warm, brown eyes and could see that he sincerely believed the things he was saying–– about Rita. And maybe–– in a different life–– those things could have been true about Carla.

That did it.

Carla decided in that moment that she was going to enjoy what she had with Gabe, while she could. But she wouldn't use him. She could at least offer him that one small shred of truth.

Carla stood and gently pulled her hand back, smiling as Gabe looked at her with confusion. Walking around the table, she slid the chair beside him closer until it touched his and then she next to him, sliding her arms around him and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving him a squeeze.

Surprised but pleased at the unexpected bit of affection from Rita, Gabe smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he leaned his head gently on hers, appreciating the feel of her in his arms. Though he was curious as to what was going through her mind, he decided to wait–– she would tell him when she was ready.

Though it would always be Rita that he liked, not Carla, she could live with that. She knew, however, that the day would be coming soon when she would have to disappoint her brave, honorable captain of the royal guard, until then she'd see what it was like to care about someone else for a change.

She would find some other way to get that tiara.


	24. Esteban x Professor Mendoza Shopping

**A/N - I don't believe Professor Mendoza's name is ever revealed on the show, so I've named her Celia for the purpose of this fic. Also, I'm placing Professor Mendoza's age around late 30's/early 40's so she and Esteban are roughly 15 years apart in age.**

Chancellor Esteban strode confidently through the Via Mercado, observing the many merchants and traders from all over the realm who had come to Avalor to buy and sell their wares–– holding his head high with an air of pride in knowing that _he_ had been a key player in Avalor's economic success–– in spite of the–– he paused as old unwelcome memories flooded his mind–– the darkness that had lorded over the kingdom for so many years. It was one of the few facts that could soothe the guilt in his soul, however temporarily.

But those were thoughts for a less festive time. Navidad was nearly upon them.

Esteban shook his head in an attempt to chase the dark thoughts away. He knew he shouldn't be mopey, especially when he had a job to do. He was out, alone, in the Via Mercado that day to pick out a gift for his cousin, Crown Princess Elena. The task had been postponed far too long and he was nearly out of time.

It wasn't that he didn't want to get her a gift, no. The problem was that he had no idea what to get for a rambunctious teenage girl. He'd hoped that inspiration would come to him as he wandered through the shopping district.

He paused, a beautifully colored rag doll catching his eye as a memory of a very young Elena carrying a doll very similar to that one came to mind. Smiling softly, he remembered once taking the doll and playing keep away with it. She had been livid! The tiny princess had done everything in her power to forcefully get the doll back from him and ended up using her famous "sad puppy dog look" to convince him to give it back of his own free will.

She had been a menace with that look, even as barely more than a toddler.

The chancellor chuckled sadly as he remembered a simpler, more innocent time when he and his cousin had been children together. But now she was too old for such childish things and he was far too old to behave in such a manner.

"Hey! Chancellor!" a familiar voice called out from behind him.

Raising an eyebrow, Esteban turned from the cart with the doll display, seeking the owner of the voice.

"Que?"

"Chancellor!" Professor Mendoza, the lead archaeology expert from the University of Avalor strolled casually towards him through the sea of merchants in the via mercado, waving cheerfully.

"Oh, good afternoon, Professor Mendoza," Esteban said with a polite smile. He didn't know her particularly well, but they'd worked together on a few excavation projects that had required a bit of coordinating on his part to ensure that trade and traffic in the city were disturbed as little as possible and had become slightly more than acquaintances. He supposed he considered her a friend of sorts. "How are you on this fine day, professor?"

"Hey, I'm doing great! Thanks for asking! "

Esteban nodded politely and said, "I am glad that you are well, now if you will excuse me, Professor," and turned back to the display of dolls.

Professor Mendoza sidled up beside him, peering over his shoulder at the colorful display. Glancing sidelong at Esteban, she raised a questioning eyebrow and said, "I didn't realize you were a doll person, Chancellor." A tiny smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Esteban scowled at the dolls. "I am _not_ a 'doll person', as you so eloquently put it, Professor. I am shopping for a gift."

"Oh!" she said knowingly, "I see somebody put off their Navidad shopping until the last minute. I'm shocked, chancellor! You always came across to me as the highly organized, obsessed with getting things done kind of guy." Grinning, she gave him a playful elbow in the arm.

Esteban grimaced, rubbing his arm. Glaring, he said, "I am most certainly not 'obsessed' with getting things done. And I didn't leave this task undone out of disorganization, however," he looked away, blushing, "I will admit that I may be at a complete loss as to what this particular gift should be."

Professor Mendoza cocked her head to one side curiously. "Oh? Well, maybe I can help you with this one."

"I would not wish to trouble you, professor. Besides, I'm not sure that you can help."

"Oh, come on, chancellor! I owe you one for clearing the way for that last excavation on the south end of the city."

Stroking his mustache, Esteban paused before glancing sidelong at Professor Mendoza, saying, "Yes, this is true." He sighed. "Ok, perhaps you can help. At the very least, you were probably a rambunctious young woman at one point in your life, so you may have a better idea of what would make a suitable gift."

She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Rambunctious? Really? I'm going to pretend that was a compliment." She turned to the rag doll display, examining the dolls closely before saying, "So, who is this gift for? Your cousin?"

Esteban nodded.

"Surely you know that Princess Isabel is a bit too old for a doll like this, especially with that scientific mind of hers. You may want to consider a junior archaeology kit for her, or a new telescope or something like that, or perhaps––"

Esteban shook his head, holding up a hand to stop the professor. "No, no. This is not for Isabel. This is for Elena."

Eyes wide with surprise, Professor Mendoza raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Esteban nodded.

"Elena, the crown princess?"

He nodded again.

"And you were looking at these rag dolls for your nearly adult teenage cousin, the crown princess of Avalor?" Her eyes gleamed as she tried to keep the incredulous laughter from escaping her lips.

"Now wait just one moment," Esteban protested, "I hadn't truly considered these, they just––" he paused, looking back at the dolls.

"What?" she asked quietly, all traces of laughter gone from the professor's eyes.

Continuing quietly, Esteban said, "They reminded me of a simpler time. When Elena and I were children together. Many years ago. She had a doll very similar to these that she carried around for many years. I–– I miss those days," his voice trailed off, barely more than a whisper.

Professor Mendoza watched him, her mouth curving into a sympathetic smile. "That's understandable. I–– I'm sorry for teasing you. I didn't realize how hard trying to go back to a normal life might be when you've grown so much and your family hasn't changed in decades."

She placed a comforting hand on his forearm as she glanced back at the dolls, thinking, until––

She gasped as an idea struck her.

"What is it?" Esteban asked curiously.

"I have an idea! What about a Maruvian Worry Doll?"

Perplexed, Esteban said, "A what?"

"A Maruvian Worry Doll! I know of an a doll artisan who has a cart nearby that makes the most beautiful and authentic replicas that I've ever seen. Come one!"

Esteban grunted in surprise, nearly stumbling as she grasped his elbow and tugged him along behind her, weaving between the shoppers and the wares strewn about the via mercado until they arrived at yet another doll vendor. Professor Mendoza released his arm and reached out to pick up a tiny doll that fit in the palm of her hand. Esteban squinted at the little doll, noting its brightly colored dress woven in nearly every color imaginable. Little eyes and a mouth were embroidered on the tiny linen face topped with an little hat. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable the tiny dolls were, but he still had no idea why the professor thought that this tiny thing would be appropriate gift for the crown princess.

He gave her a questioning look. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand––"

Professor Mendoza sighed dramatically, "Ok, consider this. You had a somewhat close relationship with your cousin when you both were young, right?"

"Yes, we grew up together."

"And she's a fairly sentimental person, right? She seems like the type who would appreciate the sentiment of a gift more than the actual gift itself, am I correct?"

"Yes, but––

"Well, as crown princess I'm willing to bet that she carries a great deal of stress and worry on her shoulders. Perhaps even secret fears."

"I suppose so, but––" Esteban paused before continuing, "what are you getting at professor?"

"Maruvian Worry Dolls were a traditional gift for children in ancient Maru. Legend has it that parents or caregivers would gift these dolls to their children when they were going through a particularly stressful time in their life. Or if a child exhibited irrational fears for any reason. The children would tell the dolls their fears, hide them under their pillows and 'sleep on them'. It was believed that the dolls were great listeners and would take all of their worries and fears away before the next morning."

Trying to process how this this Maruvian tradition could be applied to his cousin, he stared blankly at the professor.

"You are her cousin, someone she loves and trusts to be looking out for her well being, right? Well, get a handful of these little guys and one of those woven drawstring bags to hold them in. Write her a letter to go along with the dolls explaining the tradition and how you hope that she will use them well as she works toward becoming queen."

Esteban stared, mouth slightly ajar as he processed her words. As he imagined Elena and all of the burdens she carried as crown princess–– many of them thanks to him–– he understood that she had to put on a brave front for the world, no matter how worried or stressed she may be. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "I–– that's perfect! You're absolutely right, professor. It's perfect! She'll love it!" He laughed as he scooped a handful of dolls into one hand and plucked up a woven bag with the other. As he made his purchase he said, "Thank you Professor Mendoza. You are a lifesaver. I never would have made this connection. Truly, you have an amazing sense of natural intuition."

"Awww, it was nothing! And of course I have a strong natural intuition, I'm a woman." She winked cheekily at him, before continuing, in a quieter voice, "And please, Chancellor, call me Celia."

Esteban couldn't help but chuckle in response. A woman, indeed. He had to admit that he was impressed. She'd helped him more than she knew.

"Ok, Celia. But only if you call me Esteban."

He reached out to shake hands as she said with a grin, "You got it, Esteban."

They shared a smile, neither letting go of the other's hand for a moment, until Celia said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Alright, Esteban. It's your turn now."

"Pardon me?"

She tugged on his hand and as he fell into step beside her, she slipped an arm around his elbow. "I helped you, now I really need your help."

"Oh? What can I do for you, Prof–– er–– Celia?"

Walking arm in arm with Esteban, Celia grinned, "Well, you're not the only one who put off Navidad shopping. I need to buy a gift for my brother. You know, Lord Mendoza?"

"Oh really? I'm shocked!" Esteban couldn't resist teasing her, though it was uncharacteristic of him, he found himself in a playful mood for some reason. "A brilliant professor like you? Forgetting a Navidad gift like that? For shame!"

Celia laughed. "I know. It's a travesty to my profession, really. But seriously, I need a man's opinion. Plus you should be able to know exactly what he'd like. He's really uptight and stuffy. Kind of like you!"

Recognizing the teasing laughter dancing in her eyes, Esteban feigned offense and blustered, "Well, when you put it that way––" he grinned, "I think this will require a visit to Doña Paloma's Emporium. Leave it to me, my dear. I will take care of everything."

And the pair headed back to the entrance of the via mercado, both feeling rather elated that they'd come through the hardest part of Navidad–– the shopping–– not only unscathed but with an unexpected new friend by their side.


	25. Esteoma Mistletoe

Silence.

The crowd of nobles and city leadership cleared a space around Chancellor Esteban and Doña Paloma, magister of the Avalor City Trade Guild while Crown Princess Elena stood at the forefront of the crowd with her arms crossed and a mischievous smirk playing about her lips.

They had been caught bickering at the wrong place at the wrong time, oblivious to the fact that their argument had been played out directly under the tiny bundle of greenery that had the power to strike fear in the hearts of enemies while excitement and anticipation blossomed in the hearts of friends and lovers.

Esteban and Doña Paloma had frozen mid snide remark upon hearing Elena's teasing declaration, "Oooh! Look who's under the mistletoe!" In fact, everyone within a twenty foot radius froze, looking to see who the lucky victims were this time–– or unlucky as the case may be.

Forcing a smile, Esteban looked around as he noted the crowd of gaping nobles and tried not to cringe at his bad luck. He was stuck. Under the mistletoe. With the one woman in all of Avalor whose single greatest talent was irritating him with her mere presence.

If he followed tradition and kissed her? The nobles would talk.

If he refused to kiss her? The nobles would talk.

He was in a lose-lose situation and he knew it. Though, as he glanced over at her, he couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful. He'd never really stopped to consider such a thing before, but he noticed her large emerald eyes, though they regarded him with disdain, they were rather lovely.

And that hair. He'd never seen it down before, but he could see that she was indeed a raven haired beauty. His eyes flicked down to her lips and he couldn't help but feel a flicker of curiosity as to what it would be like to kiss her–– what would those lips that were so persuasive yet sometimes cruel feel like brushing up against his own?

Swallowing hard, he met her gaze and took a half step forward.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Doña Paloma crossed her arms and said in a low voice that only he could hear, "In your dreams, chancellor."

Esteban froze. His own eyes narrowing as she turned him down. He could see that she was playing a power game–– she wanted to be in control and call the shots.

Fine. He could play that game too.

Shrugging, he said, just as quietly, "I was just about to tell you the same thing. I am glad to see that we are in agreement, madam." He turned and took a step away, counting down silently in his head, _3…2…1…_

He grinned as she gasped in outrage, blustering wordlessly as she tried to find word to express her anger. "Don't you turn your back on _me_ Chancellor Esteban!" She hissed, reaching out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back around to face her. They were nose to nose, frozen in a moment in time as they stared. Her anger melting away to surprise as she took in the intensity of his gaze–– goosebumps spreading up her arms and down her spine.

Making a snap decision, Doña Paloma grabbed the lapel of Esteban's jacket and pulled him to her, lips crashing against his as she allowed all of the anger and irritation she felt that evening towards her greatest rival melt into that kiss.

The surrounding crowd broke into a chorus of murmuring and applause, startling the couple apart. They had completely forgotten that they had an audience. Looking sheepishly around at their peers and friends, neither could help the blush that flushed their cheeks or the racing of their hearts or the nagging thought at the back of their mind of _What have I just done?!_

Esteban looked at her, smirking as he raised an eyebrow and said, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Doña Paloma glared, though it was with significantly less disdain than usual. "You're never going to let me hear the end of this, are you, Chancellor?"

"A gentleman would never do such a thing."

Rolling her eyes, her gaze softened slightly. She sighed. "Fine. It wasn't that bad."

"Feliz Navidad, Doña."

Smiling slightly, she said, "Feliz Navidad, Chancellor."

And in the spirit of the season, the pair let their disagreement from before go, though it may have been due to what they had just shared or possibly because they couldn't remember what they'd been fighting about. But had either put aside their pride long enough to admit it to one another, the experience left them both with an odd sense of curiosity and interest in the other that they had never taken the time to consider before.


	26. Flores Family Navidad

8 year old Lucia sat at her father's feet, enthralled with the music coming from the guitar as he played. She loved the music and the way his fingers moved as they coaxed a melody from each individual string.

This particular evening was Noche Buena and the little family of four was enjoying the night before Navidad together in their townhome on the outskirts of Avalor City. Lucia's father, Francisco, sat in a wingback chair by the fire as he played all of her favorite Navidad songs. Luisa, Lucia's mother, had just bustled into the room with a plate heaped high with freshly fried buñuelos that she placed on a table nearby, while Lucia's baby sister, Gabriella, napped in a cradle nearby.

"Who wants a buñuelo?" Luisa called out with a warm smile at her beloved family.

"I do!" Little Lucia and Francisco called out in unison. They looked at each other and laughed, springing to their feet and rushing over to the plate of sweet crispy fritters, taking one in each hand.

"Aye! Francisco! Lucia! One at a time!" Luisa scolded, lightly smacking at their hands, albeit half heartedly. She couldn't help the indulgent smile that curved across her features as she watched her daughter and husband enjoying the treats she'd prepared especially for them.

"Mmm! These are delicious, mami!" Lucia said, her mouth full as crumbs flew from her mouth.

Chuckling, Luisa said, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Lucia. But thank you. Would you like some champurrado, mijita?" Luisa turned to the little table and began preparing the mugs of the thick, sweet spiced chocolate drink.

Swallowing, Lucia bounced excitedly on her toes, the half eaten buñuelo between her hands as she said, "Oooh! Yes please, mami!"

"Francisco?"

Finishing off his first buñuelo, Francisco licked the sugar from his fingers and leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek. She giggled as his spectacular black mustache tickled her cheek and he said, "But of course, mi amor. Nothing beats a Noche Buena at home with my family and your delicious treats."

Blushing slightly, Luisa reached up to brush her fingers against his mustache as she said, "Aye Francisco, you have crumbs in your mustache."

"I was saving them for a snack!"

Luisa laughed. "That won't be necessary, amor. There are plenty of snacks for you right here without you needing to store crumbs on your face like a greedy squirrel."

Grinning roguishly, Francisco bowed dramatically, "As you wish amor."

Having finished her first buñuelo, Lucia tugged on her mother's skirt saying, "Can we sing now, mami? Papi?"

Singing around the Navidad tree was Lucia's favorite part of the holiday. She adored hearing her father play alone but there was something about all three of them coming together to sing along that made her tiny child's heart so happy. She thought her mother had the most beautiful singing voice and could only hope to sing as well as her someday, though her greatest wish was to learn to play guitar as well as her papi.

"Of course, mijita," Luisa said, scooping up the baby who had begun to stir. "But you may have to wait a little longer while your satisfies that relentless sweet tooth of his."

Francisco grinned sheepishly at the pointed look from Luisa. Scooping young Lucia up in his arms, he gave her a hug and a tickly, whiskery kiss, saying amidst her chorus of giggles, "There's only one thing I love more than sweets, mi reina, and that's music! So, yes! Of course we can sing now."

He placed her feet gently on the floor and grabbed his guitar, pulling his chair closer to the Navidad tree, decorated with shimmering tinsel, shining ornaments and flickering candles. Lucia thought it looked like a fairy city, with the way it sparkled and glowed.

Francisco tuned his guitar and played a few chords of the cheerful tune and began singing with his rich baritone voice, _"_ _Ya llegó la Navidad! Fa la la la la––"_

Luisa's sweet alto and Lucia's little girl's soprano joined in, harmonizing together beautifully. The little family sang together Navidad song after Navidad song. It was a night of warmth and love and laughter in the little sitting room on the outskirts of Avalor City.

Nibbling on her buñuelo between songs, Lucia gazed fondly at the Navidad tree and then at her family, her little heart swelling with happiness as she thought about how their little family traditions were truly a gift in and of themselves–– truly she felt like the luckiest girl in all of Avalor to be able to have such happy times to look back on in Navidads past and to look forward to for many more Navidads in years to come.


	27. Gababel Gingerbread House

"Oh my goodness, Gabe! This frosting! It's amazing!" Isabel closed her eyes, a tiny groan of delight sounding in the back of her throat as she swiped a bit of frosting from the bowl and licked it from her finger.

"You are just as bad as your sister, Isa. You know, if you keep stealing the frosting, there won't be any to glue the house together with, right?"

"Of course, and knowing my weakness for sweets, I'm certain you took that into account when you tripled the frosting recipe."

Blushing slightly, Gabe grinned, rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Kissing him on the cheek, "That's my clever baker boy," Isabel cooed, grinning as she pulled away and clapped her hands together, ready to get down to business. "But you're absolutely right. According to my calculations, taking into account the dimensions and density of the cookie pieces you've crafted, and the precise number and types of candy pieces we're planning to decorate with, we'll need approximately 4.35 cups of frosting to build a perfect two story gingerbread mansion complete with gables, a candy fountain in the front and peppermint cobblestones on the driveway."

Isa pulled a folded up piece of parchment from her pocket and spread it out on the table, revealing a detailed diagram of a gingerbread mansion.

Gabe peered at the diagram, eyebrows furrowing as he noticed the precise weights marked in grams for each cookie and candy piece as well as the types of candies that would be used in each area of the gingerbread palace. She'd even noted the angles of the walls and the gables on the roof pieces.

"Wow, Isa. I didn't realize you could build gingerbread houses so scientifically, this is impressive. Though I don't think you have to worry quite so much about exact frosting proportions."

Isa looked uncertain as she surveyed her notes and the cookie pieces. "I don't know. We need to be certain that it will work out in the end, don't we?"

Gabe slid an arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze as he smiled down at her. "Yes, but gingerbread houses should be an art, not a science. Trust your baker boy." He winked at her as he smiled in a manner that she thought should be illegal–– it was so persuasive.

Sighing, she said, "Fine. I'll trust you," she smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. "But if it looks like something is lopsided or not structurally sound, you'll let me fix it?"

Kissing her back, he grinned as he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And they got to work. Gabe asked Isabel to help him set the foundation and the walls properly. That was the part of the process that could use her brand of careful precision. He couldn't help but be impressed with how much thought and detail she put into everything she did, he found it to be adorable really.

Isabel was taken with how sure and steady his hands were when he worked. When she told him to create a precise measurement and angle between two bits of cookie, he nearly always held it correctly the first time. Only a few times did she need to reach in and adjust the angle he was holding the piece at–– though she thought, with a sly grin, that as they went on, he was holding the angles incorrectly on purpose just so she'd have a reason to touch his hands. And she did, her own hands lingering a bit longer each time as the pair shared shy smiles.

She wasn't complaining.

As Gabe held the cookie pieces together, Isa piped the frosting into the crevices, effectively gluing the walls and roof of the house together. Together, the pair built the bare walls and roof of what was turning out to be a rather elaborate gingerbread house.

Once the foundation had been built, Gabe showed Isabel how to decorate it. Isabel was impressed with the heart and soul he put into his baking and the beauty he created in every swipe of the piping bag or careful placement of a candy piece. He truly was an artist.

He showed her how to artfully place gumdrops along the gables of the roof. She showed him a simple pattern he could use draw with the frosting piping to create an interesting texture on the roof.

As they worked, Isabel couldn't help popping candy pieces into her mouth and Gabe couldn't help but to playfully complain that they wouldn't have any left to finish the house with. That's when Isabel started trying to feed candy pieces to him.

"Open up!" she laughed, holding up a bright red gumdrop.

"Isa! Save it for the house!" Gabe grumbled halfheartedly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you eat a sweet!" she teased, pressing the gumdrop to his lips.

Sighing, he said, "Fine," and took the gumdrop from her fingers, smiling as he did so.

"See? Wasn't that nice?"

"Not as nice as it could be," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow with a flirty grin. "And what could possibly be nicer than a fat red gumdrop?"

"I think you know." He leaned a little closer, grinning as he raised his own eyebrow in challenge.

Giggling, Isabel reached up and cupped his face in her hands as she pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his, smiling against his lips as she murmured, "Yes, I suppose you were right. This is quite a bit nicer than a gumdrop." And she kissed him again.

The couple continued on like that for the rest of the afternoon, decorating the gingerbread house as they snuck sweet kisses and gumdrops. All in all, Isabel and Gabe agreed that it was a perfect way to spend an afternoon–– eating sweets and sharing kisses.

Together.


End file.
